Be careful what you wish for You might get it!
by Molested Bunny
Summary: Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story published, I hope everyone will enjoy it. It's kind of AU, since some facts are diffenrent than in the manga.

**Be careful what you wish for...you might get it! **

by Molested Bunny

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate from a long time ago. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.

**Warnings:** Non-consensual blood drinking (maybe). Yaoi - Slash.

**Spoilers: **Yes, for the whole Vampire Knight series.

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, implied Kaname/Zero x Yuki, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou

**A/N: **The story begins after the defeat of Rido, but with some twists: Kaname and the others are still at Cross Academy and Yuki wasn't awakened as a pureblood vampire. At points I write more from one character's point of view or another – which means that everything happening is from their perspective, not necessarily mine. Reviews are very, very welcome, just keep in mind this is one of my first attempts at a serious fanfic… so please be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. I also don't own or I am associated with the song and the artist mentioned.

Chapter I-** LOST IN THE WEB**

_"__Tell me what the rain knows_

_O, is this the flood of fortune_

_That pours itself upon me?_

_O, see how I drown in this sea."_

Tell me what the rain knows

Wolf's Rain

_The nightmares were engulfing him again. His vision was painted in a crimson hue, the pain was unbearable, but he felt joy as well. A soft touch, a whispering soothing voice, a mild look, a kind smile, all were making his heart to flutter. Then, everything was gone and in a matter of seconds the hell descended upon him. A dark silhouette hovered over Zero, a cruel wicked smile made his skin crawl and sharp claws were piercing his chest until they reach the heart and closed around it. The boy was scared, sheer panick made him whimper and suddenly everything faded to black._

Zero was trashing in bed tossing the sheets under him, trembling, sweating and feeling utterly alone as if something was missing, something vital. The vampire hunter buried his face in the fluffy white pillow fighting against the tears that menaced to come out. _What was happening with him? All his life was made of pain so why was this different? Zero wasn't going to lose the fight with himself, but this longing for something, for someone, for God knows what, was shredding his inside apart._

The silver haired boy almost jumped in surprise when he heard a light scratch at the door. Yuki opened the door timidly and peered through the darkness at the body sprawled on the bed. Her eyes went wide seeing the traces of tears on Zero's face. She expected anything but that. Was Zero crying because of his craving for blood or there it was another reason?

The sight of the dejected boy on the bed trying to hide his weakness made her heart ache. Without a word she crawled on the bed putting Zero's head in her lap and started to pet him. Yuki always marveled how soft that silver locks were, how silky his skin felt under her touch and how vulnerable the lilac watering eyes were. For a second she felt a strange sting in her heart and a rush of power washed over her at having Zero so helpless in her arms.

The girl wanted to say something but she didn't know what, so Yuki stayed there stroking Zero's beautiful hair, feeling so powerful and helpless at the same time, hoping that someone will help Zero. The brown haired girl shuddered lightly and after smiling mildly at the boy she got out of the room, confusing feelings clashing inside her.

Zero was left alone once again and he felt even more 's presence beside him haven't helped him calm down, on the contrary, but now he felt desoriented and that damn empiness was clawing at his heart again. he wanted so much that at least for once in his life he could let go, he wished that someone else would care for him, making him feel secure.

_How nice it must be to be taken care of...No! that was something he wasn't allowed to think of. There was no one who would indulge with an ex-human that was on the verge of going insane, death following in his steps. Sooner or later he will be gone, but until then he had to be strong, he had to protect Yuki, that was the only thing that kept him walking forward. His heart? He wasn't sure he had one anymore. _Finally, Zero drifted to a restless sleep, haunted by visions he couldn't understand and that hadn't any connection with him.

Kaname Kuran was staring out the window of his room. The wine colored eyes were cutting through the night, following the movement of two silhouettes. A light smile tugged at the pureblood's lips. _What were up to that cousins? Hopefully nothing that required a harsh punishement from him._

The vampire sit on the sofa and thread his fingers through his chocolate hair. The members of his inner circle were occupied with different...activities and were indulging in their whims after Rido's demise. Everyone was feeling great except him. He wished for Yuki in moments like this. The pureblood craved her touch, her beautiful smile, her enticing smell, everything that was her. Instead, he was here all alone because he decided not to wake up Yuki as a pureblood vampire. Kaname was sure that right now the pain of losing her humanity would be too much for the sweet girl. Maybe later. He was used to wait. Let her enjoy her life a little more.

Kaname let his head rest on the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes. _Could he be more masochistic than that? He watched Yuki from afar, accepting bits of affection from her while Kyriuu received all the attention. Sometimes, when the ex-human drank his blood as a substitute to keep Yuki safe, the pureblood felt the urge to bite the other ruthlessly, to rip his neck apart, to see him crying and helpless for taking the girl from him._

Kaname smiled bitterly at himself._ Who was he trying to fool? Yuki would hate him forever if something like that took place. So, now he was stuck with Zero drinking his blood, keeping this away from...well, from everyone. Moreover, now he had to protect the vampire hunter from the council that demanded him because of his special abilities showed in the war with Rido. The things he was doing for Yuki. At least, now he had someone to vent his anger on_, thought the pureblood mischiviously.

Aidou was steping sure of himself through the night, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement. The noble vampire felt as a kid again when he escaped from the manor with Kain to try another spell that he read in an ancient book. He wasn't so captivated by something for a long time, but he had found an old tome in the library, wrote by the great sorcerer Asiral and wanted to experiment.

"Come on, Kain, hurry up! We don't have all night", whisperd Aidou.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?", asked the older boy.

Aidou stopped and turned toward his cousin trying to make the pout resemble a frown. "Look Akatsuki", started the baby blue eyed vampire trying to sound cold. "I'll perform this spell with or without you. I have to!"

"Look Hanabusa", mocked the always bored Kain. " I'm just saying this isn't a good idea. You're trying to perform a spell without deciphering all the runes. it's dangerous for you and for the ones affected", finished the vampire, distaste clear in his amber eyes.

" What can go wrong? It's just a spell for showing the truth of one's wish."

" Don't be stupid Aidou! You're playing with fire", tried Kain to convince him.

" Oh, the irony of you saying this", laughed Aidou looking with eyes full of mirth at his cousin.

" I have a bad feeling about it, but you know I'll stick with your plan", sighed Akatsuki.

" Thanks, you're a great cousin", said Hanabusa happily, bouncing all over the place.

" Let's go and cut it with the drama", replied harshly the older vampire, but a smile grazed his lips seeing his beloved cousin glading through the trees without a worry.

Takuma Ichijou sat in his bed thinking about Shiki. _Damn, that...infuriating vampire! He really had to complicate things everytime. _The blond vampire didn't know what to do with him anymore. He was so...inabordable after the thing with Rido.

Takuma hated it that Shiki kept the distance like that. His gestures, no matter how simple, were rejected each time. Takuma went to buy him some sweets, Shiki wasn't hungry, he praised him for something, the other vampire turned his back and the one time when the blond touched his shoulder for a well done job, shiki jerked him off and glared at him.

The noble didn't know if he was angry or plain tired of trying. He wasn't asking for much after all, Takuma understood it was difficult for Shiki back then, but he could smile for him at least, damn it! _Why were things always simple for the rest of the world and so difficult for him? Great, now he became all paranoid - the world set me up syndrome. What a joy! _The vampire let his head fall and bumped it on the desk. _Shit! Life is planning to get me!_

Aidou had finished all the arrangements for the spell: the circle of red roses, the ruby cristals, the five essences representing the five elements, the three triangular shaped candles, the red ribbon and the ritual knife, all were in place.

" Should we start?", asked chirppily the vampire.

" Aidou, don't be a fool...let's stop", tried for the last time Kain.

" Oh, but won't this help you as well?", smirked Aidou, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

" This...I mean...I don't...", stuttered the older vampire.

" Come on, the spell will work perfectly and both of us will be happy", smiled Aidou.

" Yeah...maybe we will be, but what if someone else gets involved?", asked Akatsuki resonably.

" Don't worry, no one will. The range extents only around the two of us", reassured him the blonde noble.

" Kaname will kill us when he'll find out", mumbled Akatsuki still having doubts.

" He won't", replied full of confidence Aidou.

" We're dead", stated on a deadpan tone Kain.

" Shut up! Let's start this!", yelled the other suddenly angry at his cousin's reluctance.

" As you wish", mocked Kain bowing to Hanabusa.

" I love you cousin", laughed Aidou at Akatsuki's antics.

" Shut that deceiving mouth of yours, Hanabusa", said Kain, amusement clear in his bright eyes.

The two nobles entered the circles of roses and sit on their kneesthe red ribbon going around the right wrist of Akatsuki and the left one of Aidou, then, grabbing the knife, the blond vampire made little incisions in their palms and started to say the incantation: _Feelings are lost, feelings are found/ In the web that we call love/ Seeing the truth from one's shallow wish/ Passing by all the lies/ Even though there's no path back/ Take my words to seal the pact/ Make the heart's wish a fact._

When the last word of the incantation was spoken, a wave of energy stilled the air around the two cousins. Aidou knew that this was the moment and made his wish without a regret: " I want his attention only for me, make him see the truth." At the same time Hanabusa made his wish regarding Kaname, Kain spoke his about Ruka. After they finished, the wave covered the entire grounds of the Cross Academy for a few seconds, then dispersed into thin air.

" We've done it!" said cheerfully Aidou. " Now we have to wait to see if it works."

" No, we have to pray that it doesn't work", said a little annoyed Kain.

" What? Why? Are you an idiot?" pouted Aidou.

" No, but definitely you are one", retaliated the older vampire. " Did you see that it covered the Academy?"

" So? We have to hope no one wished for something stupid", smiled Aidou completely unconcerned.

" You are STUPID!" replied Kain, this time totally enraged that his cousin didn't care that this could be bad. He left, letting the other vampire confused at the burst of anger from him. After all, Kain never got angry at Aidou.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. I was happy to see that you liked it. I wanted to upload the second chapter faster, but it was my birthday, so... Please, enjoy this chapter as well.

**Be careful what you wish for...you might get it! **

by Molested Bunny

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate from a long time ago. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.

**Warnings:** Non-consensual blood drinking (maybe). Yaoi - Slash.

**Spoilers: **Yes, for the whole Vampire Knight series.

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, implied Kaname/Zero x Yuki, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou

**A/N: **The story begins after the defeat of Rido, but with some twists: Kaname and the others are still at Cross Academy and Yuki wasn't awakened as a pureblood vampire. At points I write more from one character's point of view or another – which means that everything happening is from their perspective, not necessarily mine. Reviews are very, very welcome, just keep in mind this is one of my first attempts at a serious fanfic… so please be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. I also don't own or I am associated with the song and the artist mentioned.

Chapter II - **CONSEQUENCES**

_" Your words have no purpose if they're dead_

_time freezes but my thoughts continue_

_lovely false predictions of defeat_

_a password to open paradise." _

Knife of Romance (Angel Sanctuary)

It was dark again and the Night Class students were going to their classes. Yuki tried to stop the wild girls that were trying to take a glimpse at the beautiful students. Yuki blushed a little thinking about Kaname-sama, but soon, darker thoughts occupied her threw a look to Zero, her brows furrowing at how pale and spaced out the boy was.

Zero tried, he really tried to behave as usual, but he couldn't. He hadn't slept at all and every time his eyes closed, he saw that dreaded images. When the door finally opened to let out the Night Class, Zero didn't even realize it.

The vampire hunter was caught in one of the nightmares, even if he was awake this time. The chimeras were hunting him again. _Something cold as ice was clutching at his chest. Zero felt something warm flow and his senses catched the coppery smell of blood...his own blood. A dull pain throbbed in his chest, he was and he was not in his body that felt like a feather. After a while, a terrible scream pierced the air and everything around him was on fire. Something wet dropped on his cheeks...was it raining?_ _No, the salty smell was calling to him, someone was crying...because of him? Why? Why would someone cry for him? Who? _

Yuki saw Zero falling to the ground, gripping his hair with trembling hands and pulling at it harshly. At first, the boy was screaming, everyone's eyes being now on him. In a second, Yuki was beside him and tried to make the ex-human come to his senses. Zero was trashing on the ground whimpering, tears pouring down his cheeks.

" Zero...Zero...wake up", said the girl feeling herself on the verge of bursting into tears. Then, she looked up to Kaname. _He had to know what to do. _

At first, Kaname was looking at Kyriuu with worry, thinking that the ex-human was starving, but seeing there was no sign of that, he just observed the vampire hunter. Soon though, Yuki looked hopefully at him and he knew that even this little twisted pleasure was taken from him. Kaname was sure that all the nobles were aware of his annoyance. Slowly, he approached Kyriuu, his eyes curious at the mess that the other was reduced in a few moments. His silver hair was dishvelled, some wet locks clinging to his face contorting in pain. He tilted his head a little, reflecting at what to do when Kyriuu turned his lilac eyes as he was seeing a ghost and his lips started to move slowly.

" A spider lily's life is short and sad, so don't waste your tears...", whispered with great pain Zero.

Kaname actually felt the blood draining from his face and his hands started to tremble. He had to use all his control not to lash out at Kyriuu right distress he was feeling showed in the aura around him, making the nobles restless.

" Go to class, all of you. Now!" said dangerously low the pureblood and all of them started to move already. " Yuki, you have your duties too", adressed the vampire to Yuki, trying to cover the anger that sent little waves of shock through his body.

" But Zero..." started the girl to complain just to be interrupted on the next second.

" I'll take care of him", replied Kaname taking the ex-human in his arms and as soon as he was out of sight he used his vampire speed to take Kyriuu to his room.

The pureblood dropped the boy unceremoniously on the bed then, his hand with slender fingers encircled the vampire's hunter neck.

" Kyriuu, I don't give a damn in how much pain you are now. From my part, you can die!" said in a deathly voice Kaname smirking at the body trashing in bed and whimpering.

" Fuck off Kuran!" spat Zero, but soon he moaned in pain.

" Don't try your luck", hissed the pureblood strengthening his hold. " Tell me, where have you heard those words?

" Not your fucking business, now leave...", Zero didn't finish his words because a really annoyed Kuran with blood red eyes and bared fangs closed the distance between them, grazing his cheek and drawing blood.

Zero started to panick. In his actual state he couldn't do anything to defend himself of the obvious furious vampire. What has gotten into him? It seemed as he knew something? His survival instincts and the damn blood he took from the Kuran told him to submit to the pureblood for now.

" I...I...I've said this in my nightmares", managed Zero to say tortured now more by the hand clenched at his throat. Actually, the pain itself started to subside.

" What do you mean?" asked Kaname still angered.

" I had these nightmares for some time", whispered the silver-haired boy.

" What kind of nightmares? " continued the pureblood fangs still dangerously close to his face.

" I...someone is killing me...is ripping my heart, then...I feel someone's tears on my face and I hear a scream and...I say these words", finished Zero, tears in his eyes from the lack of breath.

Kaname stared at Kyriuu and blinked confused. _How could he know about...THAT? He said it as he was...no...it couldn't be...it was impossible. _The pureblood lifted Kyriuu's shirt and tugged at the rim of his pants a little.

" What are you doing asshole?" asked panicked Zero.

" Shut up!" hissed the vampire. Kuran couldn't do something else than stare at the birthmark in the shape of a red moon and sun intermingled, adorning Kyriuu's left hip.

Zero saw the pureblood throwing at himself and closed his eyes in fear, but ten seconds later he opened them to see Kuran...embracing him. The fucking vampire took him in his arms and...was that a tongue on his cheek? Wait...and what the hell was Kuran doing to his ear?

" Aaaa...Kuran...are you ok?"_ Great!_ Zero felt stupid. _Now, he should be relieved that the pureblood didn't kill him, but the truth was that he felt terrfied. _

" Shhh...it's ok, Zero", said the pureblood soothingly. " Are you still hurting?" asked Kaname lifting his head to look in the beautiful lilac eyes.

" Aaaa...no. So, now I can get the hell out of here", finished Zero, but he discovered he couldn't because of a certain pureblood latched to him.

" You need to rest and I need to clear my thoughts. We will talk when you'll wake up", said Kaname smiling gently.

Zero gasped seeing Kuran smiling like that at him. It was worse than when...when he smiled at Yuki. " I think not. I'm returning to my room."

" No you're not. You're sleeping", said harshly Kaname, and Zero felt his eyes growing heavy with sleep.

The nobles were attending the class, but none of them payed attention to it. The aura of Kaname-sama unsettled them and now all were worried. Aidou and Kain more than others.

The troublesome blonde vampire thought about his actions. _Was his fault that Kyriuu had been hurt? Moreover, why didn't Kaname-sama said something to him if the spell worked? He felt a bit guilty about the ex-human's pain, but what the hell wished for that idiot?_ The only thing bothering him was that the speel seemed to work (after all, Ruka was all over Kain), but not for him. _Why? _Aidou glanced at his cousin that ignored Ruka (_The idiot! That's not how he was supposed to react)_ and was glaring at him. What is wrong with this one?

Kain was fuming! Everything was his stupid, moronic, idiot cousin's fault. He was sure Kyriuu's situation had something with the spell, Kaname wasn't affected by it, Ruka obviously was, but he was as well...he had to be! There wasn't another explanation for his wierd thoughts. And this was going back to Aidou. What the hell was his wish? Kain knew he wished for Kaname's attention, but...he had to speak with that troublemaker RIGHT NOW, when he could still talk and not jump him.

Kain sighed heavily. _God, Aidouu, this time you really screw it up. I think you are in big trouble...yup, BIG trouble,_ repeated Kain, his eyes gaining a red gleam while trailing his cousin's slender frame.

Takuma was confused. Shiki had a non-Shiki behaviour all morning. The petite vampire was around him all the time, smiling to him, doing little things for him and well...touching him to every five seconds. Not that the blonde was complaining about all the attention, but the sudden change was wierd. The noble knew who to blame for the mess if the guilty stance of Aidou and the angry stare of Kain were a clue. _He was going to kill them...or thank them, _thought Takuma, smiling when Shiki touched his shoulder lightly for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Right now the noble was worried about what happened with Zero earlier and why was Kaname so upset? It didn't make any sense. Maybe the pureblood thought that all was Aidou's fault as well? But again who knows what Kaname thinks? Not him, that's for sure.

Takuma was concentrating on the facts when he felt a soft hand slipping under his shirt. The blonde gasped and glanced at his right at Shiki that was looking straight in front of him with an impish smile. _This was a little too friendly for public eyes._ Takuma tried to whisper to him to stop, but the soft hand started stroking his skin and the taller vampire lost all coherence. When the hand went down, way too down, his green eyes widened and he started to pant. _Oh, what the hell was in Shiki's head? To do this to him in a class full of vampires that could smell arousal? _

Takuma wasn't thinking straight anymore. It didn't matter that the previous day the brown haired vampire wouldn't have looked at him and now was doing this, that damn hand felt too good..._oh, my!_ The others were starting to look wierd at him so, the noble did the only thing that could save his dignity: he dashed out from the class without looking back.

After another five minutes the teacher gave up on trying to win the attention of the vampires and let them go.

Aidou entered the library and he plopped on one of the desks laughing. Kain was looking at him, not pleased at all.

" Oh, damn it! That was priceless, Kain! What the hell wished Takuma for?" giggled Aidou.

" Shut up, you screwed up everyone", said Kain tensed as a string.

" What? Don't be like this", pouted Aidou. " I mean, it seems that everyone that put a wish obtained what they wanted, except me."

" Stupid cousin. What did you wish for?" asked nervous Kain.

" Well...as if you don't know", mumbled Aidou blushing.

" Just say it!" yelled Kain losing his patience.

" Well.. I wished for Kaname's attention", stuttered the blonde, looking worried at a furious Akatsuki. _Was he really upset? In the end, wasn't Ruka all nice and sweet with him? What was his problem? _

Kain could almost see the thoughts of his idiotic cousin, as well as his white unblemished skin, rosy cheeks and pouty lips. Kain gasped. _Why was he thinking that? It's not like vampires had morals about being attracted by their relatives, but he...he never looked at Aidou like this. The blonde had screwed something, he was sure, because he felt like giving all his attention to the other...right here and right now! _

" What were your exact words?" growled Kain grabbing Aidou's chin and looking in that startled blue eyes with his, that were tinted with red.

" Aaa...are you feeling well? You don't seem to be ok. Don't you need anything? Can I help you with something?" started Aidou to ramble, feeling awkward suddenly.

" Just answer it, damn it!" ordered Kain that lost reign on his emotions.

" Aaa...I said that I want his attention only for me and to make him see the truth", whispered Aidou now freaked out because of his cousin's behaviour.

" You never said his name, you fool! I warned you that you'll mess up!" hissed Kain and in the next moment the blonde younger vampire was on his back, sprawled on the desk with Kain straddling him, his nose nuzzling at his neck.

Aidou blinked confused and tried to push the other one, but it was futile. He wouldn't budge. " Kain, get off right now!", yelled the panicked vampire.

" Well, but didn't you want all my attention", replied Kain smirking and giving a lick to his cousin's ear.

" I wanted Kaname-sama's attention, not yours, and I didn't want something like this", hissed Aidou.

" Yes, but you never said his name and I was the only one in circle with you. Foolish, foolish, cute cousin", purred the older vampire.

" Please, Kain, is the spell. Please, stop", whined the blonde.

" Oh, I don't think so. Soon you'll ask for more", smirked Kain kissing Aidou's ear, then nibbling at his jaw, just to stop to an inch of his lips.

" Kain", breathed the younger vampire. " What do you mean for more? What do you want?" asked really scared this time Aidou, but unable to move.

" Oh, I'll make you melt", chuckled Kain.

" No, Kain...please..."started Aidou, but the words died in his throat when he felt Kain hand slipping under his shirt and going up to one of his nipples to play with it.

Aidou started to pant rather loudly. What the hell was Kain doing? It felt...wierd. He shivered when the other's fangs grazed his neck and his free hand covered his crotch.

" Kain...what are you doing?" asked insecurely the blonde.

" I'm giving you my attention", chuckled Akatsuki.

The blonde was really beutiful like this. The parted lips, wide innocent eyes looking surprised at him, the silky flushed skin trembling under his hands, he wouldn't stop now even if he could. Kain gave a soft lick to that rosy plum lips and he knew that from now on he was hooked up on them. Without thinking twice he plunged his tongue in that hot mouth, caressing the other's tongue, enjoying his taste and his complete submissiveness.

Aidou felt lost. He wanted to tell his cousin to stop, but his voice and his body weren't listening to him at all. When Kain kissed him, he wasn't sure that he wanted to stop anymore. The vampire just followed Kain's lead, letting all that mixed feelings to engulf him.

The two were so engrossed in each other that they didn't see the door being opened. A ruffled Takuma slipped inside, but his jaw dropped open at the image displayed in the front of his eyes.

" Had everyone gone crazy?" almost yelled the noble shocked.

Kain straightened himself up, surprised that he missed the other's aura and Aidou cowered at the back of his cousin.

" What...what are you doing here Takuma?" stuttered Aidou.

" I was trying to escape", mumbled the blonde noble hiding a blush.

" From whom?" smirked Kain, already knowing the answer.

At that moment, the door opened for the second time and an overexcited Shiki dashed into the room. Without a worry for his surroundings, he jumped on Takuma that fell backward. Now straddling him, Shiki started to kiss the other softly, letting his hand to caress the silky skin of Ichijou's stomach.

" Shiki...stop! We aren't alone", stated Takuma the obvious.

" What?...Oh, Kain, Aidou...what are you doing here? Can't you see we are busy?" pouted the brown haired vampire.

" I think that's my line, since we were here from the beginning", replied an annoyed Kain.

" Well, I don't care", stated bluntly Shiki. " Get lost, Akatsuki. I'm horny", grinned the boy.

" Then I suggest you to hurry up and find a place for you two, because this is already taken", smirked with superiority Akatsuki.

Taking advantage of their fight, Takuma and Aidou almost ran out from the library, wishing to be in the safety of their room, or maybe on the other side of the earth. The sound of the shutting door averted the attention of the two vampires from their fight and suddenly, they were aware of the missing nobles.

" Damn! This is your fault", yelled both at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not posting sooner. Real life issues...^.^'

I want to say "thank you" to everyone for reviewing and for being patient. I'll try not to make spelling errors anymore...sorry about that.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'll put the next one soon. Have fun!

**Be careful what you wish for...you might get it! **

by Molested Bunny

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate from a long time ago. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.

**Warnings:** Non-consensual blood drinking (maybe). Yaoi - Slash.

**Spoilers: **Yes, for the whole Vampire Knight series.

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, implied Kaname/Zero x Yuki, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou

**A/N: **The story begins after the defeat of Rido, but with some twists: Kaname and the others are still at Cross Academy and Yuki wasn't awakened as a pureblood vampire. At points I write more from one character's point of view or another – which means that everything happening is from their perspective, not necessarily mine. Reviews are very, very welcome, just keep in mind this is one of my first attempts at a serious fanfic… so please be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. I also don't own or I am associated with the song and the artist mentioned.

Chapter III - **NO ESCAPE **

_" Prayers shiver in the sun, like traces of down that have come loose_

_It's alright to not think about loving someone as being too much for you right now." _

'Alones', BLEACH

Zero was sleeping for two hours already, but he didn't stir. It was obvious that he needed the rest, but was too stuborn to admit it. Kaname hadn't released the boy from his fiery embrace yet. He wanted to be sure that Zero was real, that HE returned. The pureblood was more than confused. In a matter of hours all his rage had vanished and was replaced with feelings of happiness that he hadn't felt in thousands of years.

Takuma was the only one that knew the true identity of Kaname: the first of the Kuran clan, awakened by that bastard Rido to use him as a tool for gaining power. Fortunately he failed. Rido's mistake was to treat Kaname as the child whose body he used, forgetting who was he dealing with. All the time the noble considered Kaname a child without realizing that in his eyes, Rido was the young one...so, he lost.

The pureblood thought why he chose to sleep, letting the clan to fight for themselves. Back then, he really was merciless. The war between vampires, humans and werewolves didn't let space for charity, or they would have disappeared. Kaname had done a lot of things that wil haunt him for eternity, but he didn't regret any of his actions. He had done what was needed in order to survive. After a while...he appeared in his life. A human gifted with the power to sense auras, used by the vampire hunters to track them and the werewolves.

The pureblood never felt such an intense emotion and he didn't believe that someone so pure and kind can exist. He cherished that person being aware that he was just a human and one day he'll die, but the day came way too fast. The hunters and the lycans killed his precious one and he hadn't the will to go on without him. In the end, he couldn't die so he fell asleep waiting for the reincarnation of his lover, knowing that the bond will force it to happen sooner or later. It seems the little miracle he was waiting for it occured...

This was the real problem. Not even in his wildest dreams had he thought his precious one will be so close...or that it would be Zero...talking about Fate's irony. The stubborn vampire hunter despised him for what he was and absolutely hated him for wanting the same girl as him. How would he explain that they were lovers a long time ago and that Kaname wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers?

The pureblood turned his attention to Zero again, watching the boy sleeping peacefully. He was more beautiful than before. Kaname glanced at the long lashes fluttering slightly, at the sweet parted lips waiting to be kissed, feeling totally lost at the sight of white porcelain silky skin waiting to be touched and silvery locks splayed enticingly over the pillow.

He couldn't believe how blind he had been. Zero's personality was exactly the same as then: presenting a hard exterior, in order to hide the softness of his soul. The only things that changed were his looks and the memories about him, Kaname realized sadly.

' What am I going to do?'whispered the pureblood, his voice dripping with pain.

He couldn't and he didn't want to give up Zero. It would kill him. Kaname was aware that everyone's lifes will be turned upside down: Yuki would suffer the most, but he refused to lose Zero...he won't...he won't...

The vampire hunter stirred and slowly, he opened his eyes just to stare in two burgundy pools. Without a second thought, he pushed the pureblood that fell on the floor on his knees. Zero jumped on him, ready to beat him to a pulp, but stopped startled, when two arms slided along his waist, trapping him while a brown head burried itself at his chest sighing heavilly and whispering without an end: 'I won't...I won't...I won't...'

'What the hell got into you Kuran?' yelled Zero scared not by the vampire, but by his unusual behaviour.

'I said I won't give you up to anyone. You're mine!' stated Kaname, forcefully tightening his hold on the other.

'Have you gone mad? I'm not Yuki, you loser!' said bewildered Zero.

'Sit down, we have to talk', replied sure of himself Kaname.

'I don't want to. Tell me what got into you', demanded the silver haired.

'Suite yourself, though when I'll finish, you'll regret not sitting down', smirked predatory the pureblood.

'Answers! Now!' growled Zero.

'If you insist', replied Kaname, not believing himself that he was going to tell everything to Zero.

Zero was staring at Kuran gaping like a fish. The pureblood was crazy for sure. Maybe the lack of blood was affecting his brain. That had to be, because what the bastard told him was too much to believe.

'Kuran...', started Zero hesitantly.

'Yes, Zero', answered Kaname calmly.

'Aaaa...are you feeling well?' asked the ex-human swearing in his head. This was pure torture for him.

'Well, if you really want to know, I haven't felt so good for a long time', purred the pureblood.

The silver haired felt panick crawling under his skin. He finally started to grasp the idea that Kuran was serious and what that implied...

'No! You can't be serious Kuran! This is a cruel disgusting joke that I won't fall for', said Zero looking at the pureblood with frightened lilac eyes.

'I am extremely serious Zero', answered Kaname, trying to convince the ex-human of his sincerity.

'Go and play with someone else, vampire!' yelled Zero, pointing his gun at Kaname.

'You're running my patience thin', growled Kaname, exasperated.

'Yeah, and I don't have a good reason for it. What am I supposed to do? To accept that you had a MALE lover or that I was that...oh, God!', sighed Zero.

'Do you think it's easier for me?' snarled Kaname, getting frustrated even though he had promised himself to be patient.

'Let's say you're right', started unconvinced Zero. 'I don't care! What happened then it's not concerning me', finished the vampire hunter powerfully.

'What are you saying? You are my lover! We are finally together again!' blurted Kaname not caring about his image. This was his partner after all.

'Don't be absurd, Kuran! What are you implying?' asked meekly Zero, getting scared by the assertiveness of the pureblood.

'I love you my spider lily', said Kaname staring at the two lilac pools that were his mate's eyes.

'Oh, my God! Don't say things like that! It makes me sick!' said Zero disgusted.

Kaname couldn't stop a flinch and his eyes showed for a moment how really hurt he was by the other's words.

'You're not trying to mock me. You...you are serious about this...', whispered Zero, suddenly aware of the pureblood's sincerity.

'Yes, I am', replied simply the vampire.

'I'm... sorry, but I don't remember anything and I don't want to be with you. Maybe I was the person you're saying, but now, I'm Kiryuu Zero, ex-human, vampire hunter, your enemy and in love with Yuki', he finished, waiting for Kaname to lash out at him for saying the last thing.

'Do you want to forget this conversation?' asked Kuran, his cold mask in place and Zero realized he was kind of scared. The pureblood's moods were changing too fast.

'No, I don't', answered the silver haired quietly.

'Good, so we never had this meeting, but don't come crying to me when you'll be left by Yuki', finished it coldly Kaname. 'Now, get out!' said harshly the vampire.

Zero actually flinched at the tone, but left the room nonetheless.

Takuma was glaring at Aidou. The two noble vampires were hiding from their pursuers...in a broom closet. He was so annoyed, that would have choked the idiot blonde vampire if the noise wasn't going to deconspire them. After a while he couldn't help it anymore.

'What the hell have you done this time, Aidou Hanabusa?'asked through gritted teeth the usual happy vampire.

'What? Nothing!' replied affronted Aidou.

'Do you want me to go to Kaname?' pressed Takuma squinting his eyes at the other blonde.

'Well, it's your own fault anyway', pouted Hanabusa, a little scared at the prospect of confronting Kaname-sama.

'You really want to piss me off', fumed with anger Ichijou.

'But it's true', defended himself the other vampire.

'Tell me what have you done', ordered him Takuma, the green clear eyes glinting with red.

'It's a rather complicated story', beat it around the bush Aidou, laughing akwardly.

'We have plenty of time while hiding', hissed Takuma.

'Well, you see...I kind of found an old spell book and...and I tried one, but something went wrong', finished quickly Aidou.

'What spell did you TRY?' accentuated Takuma starting to get a headache.

'One that would show the truth of one's wish', squeaked Aidou glancing at Takuma.

'When did you conjure it?' gasped the green-eyed noble.

'Last night around twelwe o'clock', said meekly the other vampire, feeling as if he was getting smaller under the other's gaze.

'Shit!' mumbled Takuma to himself.

'Out of pure curiosity, what did you wish for?' grinned Aidou wolfishly at the older noble.

'I'll tell you if you tell me', retaliated the other one smirking evilly at Hanabusa.

'Well, maybe there was a little error here and there', grumbled Aidou.

'You...have to repair this situation in a way or another', warned him Takuma. 'Maybe this is what I want, well not this kind of agressiveness, but it's not what Shiki wants and his wishes are more important for me than my own.'

'Aaaa...actually, there are two tiny things to mention', started Aidou, flinching at the burning gaze of Takuma.

'What?' snapped the vampire fed up with all the problems created by the younger noble.

'Firstly, the spell affected the entire Academy', whispered Aidou.

'Great! And secondly...?' asked Ichijou at the limit of his patience.

'It can't be reversed', finished bluntly Aidou, squeazing his eyes shut.

Takuma took a breath of air and then jumped on the shorter vampire, his eyes glowing red and fangs showing dangerously. His left hand clutched at the other's collar and the right one was in Aidou's hair, tilting his head back to look in the frightened eyes, showering in the fear of the younger vampire.

'I'm going to kill you, then I'll feed your stupid brain to the birds, you little...' whispered Takuma, but the closet's door opened, revealing one shocked, heartbroken Shiki, with teary eyes and one pissed off Akatsuki Kain.

'I suggest you...' hissed Kain, '...to stop touching MY cousin', finished the vampire, his eyes throwing daggers at Takuma.

'How could you do this to me?' sniffed Shiki.

'What EXACTLY do you think we are doing?' asked slowly Ichijou, eyeing curiously the two vampires.

'Well, it looks as it looks. Now, take your hands off!' ordered Kain snarling.

Takuma looked at Aidou startled. Well...maybe it looked a little as if he...ewwww...was - GOD FORBIDDEN - molesting Aidou. Wait...Shit!

'This is not as it seems', said Ichijou trying to defend himself, but the idiotic vampire, not grasping the looks the others were throwing and what they were thinking, opened his mouth.

'Yes, it is! Don't try to deny it. I feel so... helpless', finished dramatically Aidou.

Shiki threw another hurt look at Takuma and ran away with a panicked vampire following him and yelling at the brown haired to stop.

'You little devil, have a...PROBLEM', glared Akatsuki, entering the closet and shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! As I promised a new chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter. This one is a little longer than the others. I hope you won't get tired reading it.

I suggest you, my wonderful readers, to put protection charms on your windows, because my friends don't like you very much right now. I skipped something with them to finish writing this and... just kidding...or maybe not...who knows? better to be safe! ^_^'

About the story: the words in _italics_ are thoughts (that they don't want to accept)

Have fun!

**Be careful what you wish for...you might get it! **

by Molested Bunny

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate from a long time ago. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.

**Warnings:** Non-consensual blood drinking (maybe). Yaoi - Slash.

**Spoilers: **Yes, for the whole Vampire Knight series.

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, implied Kaname/Zero x Yuki, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou

**A/N: **The story begins after the defeat of Rido, but with some twists: Kaname and the others are still at Cross Academy and Yuki wasn't awakened as a pureblood vampire. At points I write more from one character's point of view or another – which means that everything happening is from their perspective, not necessarily mine. Reviews are very, very welcome, just keep in mind this is one of my first attempts at a serious fanfic… so please be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. I also don't own or I am associated with the song and the artist mentioned.

Chapter IV - **DOUBTING YOURSELF**

_"Its tears of blood begin to seep...worry...you're hurt...many promises broken _

_Its tears of blood begin to seep...dirty...suffer...before it's your Falldown..._

_hating...falling...I am withstanding now..._

_Just thinking of the scene makes me sick...liar...betray...keep from falling." _

D'espairs Ray, "Fuyuushita Risou"

Yuki was spying on Zero...AGAIN. She didn't do it on purpose, but it was for his own good after all. The silver haired vampire hunter was on the bathroom's floor, his fingers scratching at the white tiles, while repeating over and over: 'It's not true, it's not true...it's not...'

Zero's voice faded on the background and Yuki's eyes were glued to the pale long fingers, now bleeding slightly because of the abuse. She didn't know why, but that image looked somehow...appealling. The bright red color covering the tips of Zero's white fingers, made an intricate dance in their uncontrolled trembling, hypnotizing her. Yuki's eyes started to travel to Zero's collar, but she stopped realizing the frightening thought that crossed her mind: '_His blood...how does it taste?_'

The girl ran away, scared of her own feelings. _Excitement, fear and the intense desire to throw up. How could I think...why would I think about this kind of thing? Humans don't want to taste blood and definitely not their brother's blood-adopted or not. What is happening with me lately? I felt strange, my thoughts concerning Zero are wierd and sometimes it is like there are two persons inside me. _

Yuki was running from herself and her thoughts when she crashed into someone. Horrified, the girl backed away, just to throw herself at the person when she realized it was Kaname-sama. The girl gripped tightly the front of his uniform and buried her face into the pureblood's chest. Kaname waited patiently for her to calm down a little, then tried to question her in a soothing voice.

'What is wrong Yuki? Something upset you?'

'I...Kaname-sama...my thoughts...they are wierd', tried to explain the girl, her voice muffled by clothes. 'Is this related to me being a dormant pureblood vampire?'

'What do you mean?' asked the vampire in the same serene voice.

'I'm noticing unusual things about Zero!' she almost screamed in panick. 'It's not normal! Why should I think about his blood or that he is pretty when he is helpless?' yelled Yuki staring in space while clutching even harder to Kaname.

The pureblood felt his blood running cold, but keeping his calm, he helped Yuki relax and sent her to sleep. After finishing the self-imposed task, his thoughts went wild.

_It couldn't be possible for her vampiric instincts to wake up on their own. Actually, that would be a terrible mistake: the pain caused by this kind of transformation, the danger of falling into bloodlust, the temptation to let the darkness rule freely on one's mind...but what was he supposed to do? I didn't turn Yuki because the girl said she wanted to enjoy her human side for a little more. _

Kaname thought Yuki will have a breakdown finding she was his sister and a pureblood, but the girl took it well...too well. The pureblood felt tired. He couldn't turn Yuki because she didn't want it yet, and she made him promise not to tell a soul. The girl was scared that Zero will start hating her once he found out the truth. Another issue was Zero himself...

For the first time in a long time, he felt at a loss. The pureblood was scared by his own reactions at the turn of events. He always denied any thoughtsconcerning his past lover and now that it was smacking him in the face, his feelings were going crazy. He was aware that even though being the reincarnation of his mate, Zero was still a different person, one that he totally disliked. He flinched remembering the awful moments from his room. He made a fool of himself by proclaiming his undying love for the silver haired, but even so...his heart longed for him. The only advantage he had was that once he acknowledged that Zero was his mate, the vampire hunter will start recalling things. Wasn't that fun?

The situation was so disturbing! Kaname felt ripped in two: there was a great struggling between the desire to strangle the ex-human and the desire to kiss kim to death. What is a pureblood supposed to do? Kaname smirked lightly. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea! One that will ensure the safety of Yuki and will bring Zero straight into his arms. The pureblood felt his body tingling at the promised proximity of the silver haired and his heart was singing in contentment. He will have to tame the wild vampire hunter, to make him love the one he despised before and he will have to learn to accept the connection of their bodies and souls. He could have some fun in his life again. It would be demeaning to let a certain moody, sexy (now, that he looked properly) vampire to ruin his fun.

Kaname felt guilty when Yuki entered his mind once more. He loved her, but the one that had a right over his blood and heart was back. Their past relationship was above loyalty,friendship or even love. It couldn't be described in words. All the guilt washed away, the only thing persisting being how to convince Zero about the truth. He smiled a little sardonically at the thought of seducing him again. Poor Zero, he was going to lose from the start.

Zero was still on the bathroom's floor thinking about the unrealistic events of that day. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but Kuran's words were haunting him. The pureblood wouldn't have said something like that if it wasn't the truth.

_So, what am I going to do? All this situation makes me sick! Kuran sees in me his lover, but I'm not the guy he says I am. I can't even imagine myself fawning all over the bastard! Eww! Another thing I don't get is that...well...we're both males! How could we have...Why am I even thinking along this lines? The most important issue is that both of us love Yuki. I can't believe he'll switch to me just like that. That proves once more that he doesn't deserve her. I'll never betray her! I owe her my sanity and I'd be nothing without her. _

Zero sit up and got in the shower. The smell of his own blood hit his nostrils and in the next second everything was blurry. He wasn't in the bathroom anymore. He was in a dark room, sprawled lazily on a bed covered with a silk red sheet. Zero felt a smirk tugging at his lips and he couldn't control his own movements. The silver haired looked with wary how he stretched his right hand and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers beside the bed. Zero watched in morbid fascination how a red line appeared on his palm when he pressed the blade over it.

The boy smiled again when a dark silhouette appeared at the door and red eyes glowed mischievously. Zero wanted to run when he saw that the one measuring him was none other than the stupid pureblood. Of course, his survival instincts were going crazy...or his body was, because the vampire hunter watched terrified how his arms opened, inviting the pureblood to come to him.

'Now, now, my beautiful spider lily', drawled Kaname, 'Why did you hurt yourself?' finished the pureblood sitting on the bed and licking the other's palm. Zero's body and mind shivered and he loathed himself at the moment.

'I was bored and your war council took too long', Zero heard himself purring, while smiling at the other vampire.

'I think I spoiled you too much', laughed open-heartedly the pureblood and Zero stopped breathing. The sound of Kaname's laughter was intoxicating his senses.

'So...I've interrupted something important? I'm sorry! I think you should punish me', replied the boy and Zero couldn't believe his ears that his mouth was sprouting all that...things.

'What do you have in mind?' asked the brown haired vampire, but the young one just grinned and approached the pureblood until his lips ghosted over the other's pale ones.

'Oh, I see', said the pureblood closing the space between them. Zero felt like hyperventilating because the Kuran bastard was kissing him and it was...heavenly. No! This was just a dream! No!...A nightmare!

In the next second, the vampire hunter was once again under the shower with the water pouring over his shoulders. _What was that? Where did that image come from? The experience was nauseating, but the worst thing was that it felt real, like a memory. It couldn't...It was impossible. That damned pureblood did something to me. There is no other explanation for all this madness. I won't accept something else. _

The young man turned off the water and without even bothering to dry himself, he fell into the bed.

Aidou Hanabusa was scared! No, that was actually an understatement. He was totally horrfied! The spell was working, but on the wrong person. He spent the entire day running away from his cousin. Why wasn't possible, at least for once, that everything go smoothly? What the hell was he supposed to do now? He knew better than anyone that the spell was irreversible...he was DEAD! Aidou felt the panick engulfing him like...like...something unpleasent!

What could he do to stop Kain from pursuing him? His priority was to avoid the other's advances that were so... confusing. His mind was grossed out by Kain's attentions, but his body was lavishing in them. Aidou blushed furiously. His life was dedicated to Kaname-sama and his stupid body won't get in the way...or his equally stupid cousin!

The blonde paced nervously through his room searching for an escape when he stopped, looked around and started to curse. He knew Kain better than anyone and there was no way out of this. No one could stop Akatsuki to obtain what he wanted, after all, "Wild", wasn't for nothing. Moreover, the noble, even though kind hearted, could be truly evil when provoked. Like in a certain situation when an idiot cousin of his didn't listen to him and got the both of them in trouble...Again! That was it! Aidou was screwed... literally!

Akatsuki Kain was blind with fury! He was going to kill Hanabusa! This time he overdone it. What's worse, the fucking idiot didn't know how many problems they really had. The noble vampie almost chuckled when he imagined the other's face after realizing what he got himself into. _And why the hell was he amused? Oh, yeah...because now he fancied the stupid git. He felt like pounding Aidou in the ground. The problem was that he wasn't surein which way. _

Akatsuki trailed a hand through his dirty blonde hair and sighed, his shoulders slumping. All this situation sucked big time and what annoyed him the most was that he thought permanently at the other vampire: how enticing he looked sprawled and confused like that, how he tasted, how...grrrr, he was going crazy!

This was just the first day of their nightmare and he felt so tired already. He thought his instincts to bite his cousin, he suffered seeing how Ruka was all over him and he couldn't return the feelings because his senses were searching for someone else, the trouble to keep this mess away from Kaname-sama and the anger he felt for his cousin, gave him a headache.

Zero was pissed off and the crowd of girls squeaking at the night class who returned to the Moon Dorm wasn't improving his day. He kept scowling at the infuriating pureblood that was the source of his annoyance. All his dreams in the last week were plagued by images that were probably memories.

The vampire hunter felt himself blush only remembering the embarrassing things they were doing together. The damned vampire was a pervert! Zero blushed even more and bit his lower lip in anger. What was truly bothering him was how Kuran's eyes had sparkled with happiness while looking at him with that genuine smile. Smile? Smile! The pureblood everyone knew didn't have a smile.

Another disturbing thing was how Zero himself was behaving...so affectionate, but at the same time demanding, trying to win Kuran's attention all the time...and the pureblood was giving in to his whims. The boy was blushing and cursing at the same time. Before, he didn't even know this was possible and now...

He started pulling off at his hair forcefully, when suddenly Zero became aware of the eerie silence surrounding him. Everyone was staring at the prefect in amazement. He refused to back off in front of this stupid mob so he gritted his teeth and pulled at his hair even harder.

Yuki started to run to Zero, worry written all over her face, but she stopped middle-step, gasping fos air as everyone else witnessing the situation, because in an instant Kaname was in front of the silver haired, tugging at his hands lightly.

'You're hurting yourself, Zero-kun', spoke the pureblood gently as if talking to a child.

'Who's fault do you think it is? And who gave you the right to call me so casually?' sputtered the silver haired boy.

'You, of course', replied Kaname with a faint smirk.

'When have I done something so stupid?' yelled Zero outraged.

'A long, long time ago', drawled the pureblood throwing that smile no one have seen before, and the ex-human felt like starting to ventilate.

_Wait! What? He was NOT ventilating at the sight of the dirty manipulative bastard. _

'You're thinking too much, Zero-kun', interfered Kaname while slowly unclenching Zero's long and pale fingers from his abused silky hair.

'Damn, you foul...perverted guy!' yelled the vampire hunter furious that he was shivering at the other's touch.

Everyone present choked on their breath at the prefect's choice of words, but they almost collapsed right there when Kaname-sama started to laugh, clearly amused. He leaned toward Zero and letting his breath caress his spider lily's skin, knowing the effect, Kaname whispered in the ex-human's ear: 'I've missed you', then he walked away.

Aidou was on the verge of going insane. For a whole week he avoided Kain as the plague, staying close to Ruka and Rima, sleeping in Takuma's room, annoying Kaname-sama to get punished, but the situation was killing him. He was used to spend all his free time with Akatsuki talking about spells, Kaname-sama, the ways he wanted to beat the Kiryuu moron and many other things. Truthfully, he was missing his cousin.

The world was conspiring against him! Firstly, the thing with Akatsuki and then what was wrong with Kaname-sama? He laughed with that Kiryuu jerk and the way he treated him...something was definitely wrong! Wait a minute...no, it couldn't be...the damned spell! That stupid spell it seemed to be the mistake of his life. What happened with everyone? Kaname-sama was affected too. He had to tell the truth no matter the consequences.

Aidou took a deep breath and walked toward the pureblood that was beside a large window staring outside.

'What is it?' asked the vampire softly.

'Kaname-sama...I...I've done something stupid', blurted out the blonde, surprised by the pureblood's mild tone.

'Really? I'm intrigued', smiled Kaname looking a bit oddly at Hanabusa, which was staring while gaping openly.

'I know you'll be really, really, mad at me, but I have to tell the truth', continued Aidou trying to ignore the pureblood's wierd mood.

'You're always doing something to make me mad', smiled gently Kuran, eyeing the noble squirming in front of him.

'Yes, but this time I think a lot of people, including you Kaname-sama, had been affected by my mistake', finished the blonde with a harsh breath of air.

'So, what inconveniences have you caused now?' interfered Kaname, trying to reach the point of the entire discussion.

'I kind of used an irreversible spell to unveil one's true wish and it affected all the Academy', whispered Aidou cowering under the pureblood's gaze.

'So?' inquired coldly Kaname rising a questioning eyebrow at the noble vampire.

Aidou felt the color draining from his face and suddenly wanted to lie down. The stupid spell was affecting his beloved Kaname-sama worse than he would have thought.

'You don't understand Kaname-sama', insisted the blonde. 'Takuma wished that Shiki would be more responsive to his "attentions" and now he's stalked everywhere by him and he is groped in public places. Kaname-sama seems affected because of his unseen behaviour around the stupid Kiryuu and I...well, I wished for Kaname-sama to notice me, but instead I'm being molested by Kain, from all people', finished the noble vampire lamely while blushing profusely.

Kaname stiffled a laugh and spoke to Aidou: 'Firstly, I can't be affected by spells. My behaviour around Zero is my own choice due to some...unexpected discoveries. Secondly, you said the spell shows one's truly wish so that means Shiki wanted to have ...skinship with Takuma, but probably was too shy. The spell just got rid of that.'

'Yeah, bur what about me?' whined Aidou forgetting of his feelings for the pureblood.

'Well, Akatsuki is actually after you and not Ruka, or your infatuation with me is just a cover to run away from your true feelings for your cousin', smiled evilly Kaname totally aware of the impact that his words would have on the other.

'What...how...this...no...preposterous!' spattered Aidou getting pissed off at Kaname-sama for the first time in...well, ever!

'You better get your feelings right. Are you absolutely sure, that the arduously pursuit of Akatsuki doesn't affect you?' smirked evilly the pureblood, playing with Aidou's head. That will make him think twice before doing something recklessly next time.

'What? Kain is my cousin and a boy! I like girls', yelled flustered the blonde not giving a shit anymore that he was screaming at Kaname-sama.

'Do I look like a girl to you, Hanabusa?' asked coldly Kaname, trying really hard not to burst into laughter.

' It's different when it comes to Kaname-sama', whined Aidou.

'It doesn't matter, because the only way to terminate the spell is to make the truth real. That means you have to sleep with Kain', explained Kaname doing his best at keeping his composure.

'But...it's KAIN!' pouted Aidou.

'Get out!' replied the pureblood almost laughing out loud and the blonde noble did that without a reply, being totally miserable because of the solution to his problem.

Takuma was lying down on his bed pondering what Aidou told him, when Shiki burst into the room, almost on the verge of tears. Without thinking twice, the blonde swept him in his arms and trailed a hand through the silky brown locks, trying to calm the smaller vampire.

'I don't know what is wrong with me', sniffed Shiki, burrying his face in the other's shoulder.

'What do you mean? Is this about your... wierd behaviour?' asked Takuma on a soothing voice, while cursing Aidou in his mind.

'Yes and no', said the younger vampire hesitantly.

'Well, actually I felt bad that I was too shy to respond to your affection and then, one day...bam! I started to loosen up. Maybe this reaction is a repercussion as well', finished Shiki, rising his head to look at the blonde.

'What do you mean? I don't get it', frowned Takuma troubled by the other's words.

'I think...Rido's possesion have done something to me', whispered Shiki while clenching his hands on Takuma's shirt and closing his eyes tightly as if preparing himself to get shoved away.

'Be more specific', answered on an even voice Takuma stroking Shiki's back reassuringly.

'I feel a strong need for...blood', started the brown haired vampire, but was soon interrupted by Takuma.

'We all feel that urge. After all, we are vampires not fluffy bunnies', replied Ichijou sarcastically.

'Yes, but I'm not satisfied by the blood tablets anymore. There are also moments when I feel being...cruel. What am I going to do?' asked Shiki with a note of desperation tinting his voice.

'I'm here for you. There is no need to worry my beloved. We will find something', whispered gently Takuma in his ear.

'I trust you with my life', replied Shiki kissing him lightly on the lips.

That was the moment when Aidou stormed in crying. Takuma was going to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the new chapter! I hope you'll like it!Thank you for the lovely reviews.

It's a lot of angst in it since my brother really pissed me off.

I hate Kain in this one...have fun and review, please.

**Be careful what you wish for...you might get it! **

by Molested Bunny

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate from a long time ago. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.

**Warnings:** Non-consensual blood drinking (maybe). Yaoi - Slash.

**Spoilers: **Yes, for the whole Vampire Knight series.

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, implied Kaname/Zero x Yuki, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou

**A/N: **The story begins after the defeat of Rido, but with some twists: Kaname and the others are still at Cross Academy and Yuki wasn't awakened as a pureblood vampire. At points I write more from one character's point of view or another – which means that everything happening is from their perspective, not necessarily mine. Reviews are very, very welcome, just keep in mind this is one of my first attempts at a serious fanfic… so please be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. I also don't own or I am associated with the song and the artist mentioned.

Chapter V - **THE WHEELS BEGIN TO TURN **

_"That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness_

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realised it, you were always by my side." _

Full Moon o Sagashite, MYSELF

Takuma sweared for the eleventh time in an hour. The noble hadn't finished talking with Shiki and now he was worried. Moreover, Aidou was all over him, crying like a child and the blonde didn't say a single coherent word. Something about being sorry, about Kaname, being mean, about Kain ans a horrifying experience. The green eyed noble sighed and tried one more time to get some information from Aidou.

'Aidou, calm down and tell me what brought you in this state', said patiently Takuma.

'I told Kaname-sama everything about the spell.'

'You? By yourself? Why?' asked slightly curious the noble.

'I thought he was affected by the spell as well', mumbled Aidou upset.

'What? Are you an idiot or something? Kaname can't be affected by this kind of lowly spell', spattered Takuma a little disgusted.

'I didn't know that!' yelled Aidou annoyed. 'His behaviour around that stupid Kiryuu is...wierd', concluded the blonde vampire.

'I must agree with you on that one, but it's not our business to question his actions', mused Takuma.

'This is not all! Kaname-sama told me that there is just one way to terminate the spell', almost whispered Aidou, his eyes watery again.

'This is great! Move and do whatever ritual you need to complete in order to get rid of it', said the green eyed eagerly.

'That is the problem! The spell stops when the wish becomes true, that means we have to sleep with...'

'Aidou...I'm at my limit. You have five seconds to leave my room', growled Takuma.

'What are we going to do?' asked the younger vampire from the door.

'Do you really think we have a choice?' returned Ichijou.

'I was afraid of that answer', said Aidou sadly and the door closed with a click after him.

'You freaking idiot', whispered Takuma in the empty room. 'You're the only one who'll suffer from this.'

The noble vampire sighed softly and glanced at the closed door with pale green eyes full of sorrow and regret. The little one wasn't aware of his own heart.

Kaname got out from the headmaster's office. One piece was into place. The next move was crucial. If Yuki wouldn't be willing to accept the wakeining of her natural instincts, everything up till now will be for nothing.

The pureblood was scanning the surroundings of the school for Yuki, but another aura tugged at his senses. Zero's energy was ex-human was hungry, but as always he delayed the moment of feeding until he couldn't bear it anymore. His little foolish mate! If the vampire hunter would accept this part of himself, the things would be so much easier.

Kaname watched Zero struggling to stay up, his right hand gripping the bark of a tree while the other one clutched at his chest. Silver damp locks were sticking to his face, the eyes were red with hunger and beautiful white fangs elongated, trying to pierce the skin of his own lips. The sight would have been beautiful if the exhuman wouldn't be in agony.

'I know you're there, vampire', struggled Zero to articulate.

'How are you feeling Zero?' asked softly Kaname approaching the volatile vampire hunter.

'How do you think?' answered Zero through gritted teeth.

'Let me help you', whispered the pureblood in his ear, coiling around the vampire hunter like a tempting snake.

'Leave me alone you damned pervert...psycho...shameless creature', hissed the silver haired throwing Kaname off.

'So many compliments', drawled the pureblood, but the night covered the little hurt visible in the beautiful eyes.

'Fuck you, Kuran!' spat Zero on the brink of insanity.

'Is that an invitation, beautiful one? But I have to tell you I'm the one who'll do the...' said silkily the pureblood, smirking at the shiver that passed through the other's body and at the blush adorning his cheeks. _Too bad he didn't finish his words._

'Shut up!' screamed the vampire hunter scandalized.

'When you can't keep it anymore, come to me. I'll wait. Now, have you seen Yuki? I have to talk with my lovely one', asked Kaname with his velvet voice.

'I don't know, I'm not her fucking keeper', growled Zero, then his eyes grew comically.

'Bye, Zero', finished the pureblood and then disappeared from sight.

Zero was so utterly confused that his hunger subsided, hidden somewhere in the corner of his mind. _What the hell just happened?_ The prefect wasn't sure if the meeting with Kaname was real or the imagination of his fevered mind. It was pure madness from the beginning.

The vampire hunter had felt the pureblood as soon as he came. It didn't matter he couldn't see him, his senses screamed Kaname. Not vampire, not pureblood, not monster, but sweet, intoxicating Kaname. The mortifying thing it was that wasn't the bloodlust's fault. It didn't happened before. Not like this.

Zero could smell the Kuran's skin, breath, energy, power...everything! What was worse, his heart fluttered like a little bird set free from its cage, wanting to jump at the pureblood's chest and never leaving it. _Disturbing much?_ When the damned vampire opened his mouth and talked he sensed a purr escaping his chest. Zero hadn't felt so humiliated never in his entire life. Thanks for little miracles, because the brown haired vampire didn't catch it.

Moreover, he was mad at himself for blushing like a little virgin at Kaname's words about...well, about THAT. He couldn't stop it! His mind seemed to have a will of its own and it brought up the memories he saw in his dreams. It was horrible since he felt what the fool fornicating with Kaname felt. So when the perverted pureblood said he will do the...THAT, Zero felt an unwanted jolt to his spine. Another reason to hate the stupid vampire.

Even so, he hated himself when a little spark of happiness lit his soul at Kuran's offer to give him blood. There wasn't any logic in it, but it still flickered like a feeble ray of hope. Did that last? Of course not. The pureblood spoke again and his words set off a storm of little green eyed monsters. In that second he loathed Yuki for being more important to Kaname than him. Yuki! _What was happening with him?_ That little fucker's memories were making fun of him. He was always trying to keep Kuran's eyes on him. He still remembered one dream when Kuran had a party. One of the female noble vampires, Zara, was hitting on the pureblood. The little fucker (that was the nickname Zero used for the stupid mate of Kaname. What a total loser!) stabbed a fork through her hand when she tried to touch Kuran...right through the pureblood's leg too. Nasty little thing!

Bloody hell! HE was the reincarnation of that obssesive sick guy. Zero started to breath rapidly, trying really hard not to throw up. No such luck there!

Aidou was wiping out his tears, not paying attention to his surroundings, when he bumped into someone. He rose his head with the intention to apologize when he met Kain's amber eyes. The words died on his lips.

'Aidou, have you stopped avoiding the inevitable?' drawled Akatsuki.

'No, I...' stumbled the shorter noble.

'Have you been crying?' asked Kain concerned. Even though he wanted to bugger the little idiot because of the spell, he still was his cousin.

'Yes. I've found a solution to the spell problem', sniffed Aidou.

'Shoudn't this be a good thing?' asked Kain rising one eyebrow and trying to ignore how delicious the blonde looked.

'Yes, if I wouldn't be forced to sleep with you just to end the spell', spat full of anger Aidou.

'I didn't know I was this undesirable', laughed it out Akatsuki.

'Kain...we have to sleep together!' started to yell Hanabusa, but he remembered he was in a corridor and the last word came as a whisper instead.

'So? What's the big deal? We are cousins, but this doesn't matter in vampire society. Many siblings or cousins like us are doing it together for the first time. We'll do it and get over it', finished Kain coldly. He just wanted to get rid of this stupid situation and take full advantage of the possibilities with Ruka. He waited a long time for that one.

'Akatsuki! You...moron!' yelled Aidou. 'You know I hadn't done it before, I don't want to do it with a guy, especially you that are fucking everything it moves, and I wanted to be special', yelled Hanabusa not caring anymore where he was and who could hear him.

'That sucks for you then', drawled Kain. 'You should have thought before doing the spell. I warned you. I'll let you three days to get used to the idea. After that, I'm coming for you', finished Kain and turned his back to the blonde vampire that crashed to the floor, silent tears falling from his eyes.

Kaname found Yuki sitting on the rim of the Academy's fountain, staring into the water. He felt a pang of guilt for making her a chess piece on his "Taking over Zero" game. What he was going to do was low and dirty, but it was necessary for the three of them

'Yuki', whispered the pureblood sitting beside the girl, facing her.

'Kaname-sama, I didn't hear you', said the brown haired girl turning hopeful eyes toward him as he could do anything. She was such a trusting child.

'What are you doing here?' asked the pureblood softly.

'Thinking'. answered Yuki as if spilling on a great secret.

'About what?' inquired Kaname with the same calmness.

'About myself and about Zero. The headmaster said you spoke with him', finished the girl, her pure chocolate eyes drilling into him.

'Yes', answered Kuran simply, nodding to add force to the answer.

'Then it's true. Zero has problems adjusting as a vampire. Do you really think it would be better if he attends Night Class?' asked the girl hopefully.

'Yes, but the only one who can convince him is you', answered the pureblood.

'How?' wanted Yuki to know.

'By telling him everything', whispered closely to her ear Kaname.

'No! He...he will hate me, big brother', screamed Yuki.

'He loves you more than anything', replied Kaname, his voice dripping with sorrow.

'But...'started the girl.

'He will come with you if you move to the Night Class. If not for his own good then to defend you', answered the vampire with a little smile grazing his lips.

'Do you think so?' wondered Yuki.

'I am sure of it', said Kuran determined.

'I think you're right, big brother. I could give him my blood too then', finished the girl happily.

'You could', answered the pureblood slowly, a wierd tint to his voice.

'I agree to this Kaname-sama. Awaken the pureblood inside of me, then I'll go to Zero and talk with him.'

Wearing a sad look in his eyes, Kaname hovered slightly over Yuki that didn't know what to expect. Slowly, his mouth with sharp canines touched her throat. 'I'll make sure it won't hurt too bad', whispered the vampire and then he bit the girl. When he felt that he took enough blood, Kuran slashed his wrist open and made Yuki drink. At first she was gagging on it, but after a while, the girl was gripping his hand as a safe line.

The last things Yuki remembered before fainting were the hunger, the glorious taste of her brother's blood, a little jerk of fear at his humongous power and a faint smell of delicious prey coming from the woods.

The next morning, Zero was fending the Night Class from the squealing girls. He tried to stay calm, but the callings of Idol-senpai, Wild-senpai and Kaname-sama were driving him crazy. Especially the last one. _What was so good about the damn pureblood?_ His treacherous mind was brought up some memories to prove him what was so good. Curse him!

Zero looked everywhere to avoid Kuran's eyes. He saw Akatsuki fixing Aidou while talking gently to Ruka, Ichijou was walking closely to Shiki, a hand around the latter's waist and Hanabusa was sulking. The vampire hunter turned to look at Yuki's empty place. The headmaster told him the girl wasn't feeling well so she would skip prefect duties. Zero was worried since Yuki was clinging desperately at that responsability of hers.

After his daily torture finished, half of it at least, the vampire hunter went to see the girl. When he reached Yuki's door he knocked slowly and entered. Suddenly, his instincts cried pureblood. Zero watched the figure on the bed and his eyes grew considerably at the sight of the chocolate ones glinting a little red and at the elongated fangs protruding from her mouth.

The boy gasped and tears filled his eyes. She smellled like a pureblood, she was one. What happened? What was wrong with his precious girl?

'Zero, let me explain it properly', cracked Yuki's voice the heavy silence of the room.

'How did you hide it? Were you making fun of me?' asked Zero furiously.

'Of course not, don't be silly', interfered the velvety voice of the new awakened vampire, sending a chill down the ex-human's spine.

'Then? How can you explain THIS?' asked hurt and confused the silver haired.

'You know I don't know my past and my memories start at the moment Kaname saved me, don't you?'

'Yeah, so? What does it have to do with this?' replied Zero angrily.

'I...I am a pureblood vampire. My parents sealed this part of me in order to save me. On that night, Kaname saved me, but they died. The only relative I still have is my big brother', finished Yuki her story.

'Then why aren't you living with him? What are you doing here adopted by an ex-vampire hunter? asked harshly Zero.

'Don't you get it? No one knows of my existence. Moreover, I am with my big brother. He is here as well.'

'But the only pureblood is...you have to be kidding me', screamed the vampire hunter, the truth caming down to him.

'No.I...I didn't want to be awakened, but it was dangerous for me to stay human. Now, I have to move to the Night Class. Are you hating me?' asked the girl softly.

'No, I could never hate you', sighed the ex-human

'So, big brother was right. He said you wouldn't', said Yuki smiling.

'The know it all Kuran', grumbled Zero.

'I have a favor to ask. Attend the Night Class with me', asked Yuki with a trembling voice.

'Are you insane? Why the hell would you want that?' wanted to know the vampire hunter terrified of the prospect.

'I need you there. I don't want to be alone. They will start hovering all around me as they do to big brother. He said to be prepaired for that, but I don't think I can. I'll suffocate', finished the girl rapidly, her breath hitched on her throat.

'I...can't. They still think I'm a vampire hunter. The only ones knowing about me are the headmaster, you and Kuran. If I come with you, everyone will know', said Zero ashamed.

'Zero, please, it will be good for you too', said Yuki again, her eyes shimmering with tears.

'I...please, Yuki, don't demand this from can I...' begged Zero.

'If you won't do it for yourself, than do it for me', replied Yuki bluntly. 'You said you'll do everything for me. Then prove it! I want you to move to the Moon Dorm, I want you to go the Night Class, I want you to live', finished Yuki screaming, tears streaming down her face.

'You don't know what you're asking from me', said Zero softly.

'I know', accentuated the girl sure of herself.

'You'll regret it later', said Zero trying to change her mind.

'I won't. I promise you I'll never say a thing and I'll never ask something from you again', replied the girl, her eyes hard like stone.

'Ok. I'll do it...for you', whispered Zero.

'Thank you, thank you', jumped Yuki happily, embracing Zero who stiffened a little. 'You won't feel sorry for this decision.'

'I'm sure of the contrary', growled Zero, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kaname prepared a room for Yuki at the end of the hall and the next one to him for Zero, knowing that despite his warnings, the vampires won't let him be for a long time. Then he announced a meeting with all of them in the dining hall. The pureblood traced hid soft, but cold at the same time look over the ones present. He almost chuckled at the faces they will make from hearing the news.

'Kaname-sama, why have you gathered us here? Something wrong?' inquired Aidou full of respect, the little outburst from earlier forgotten at the moment.

'I want to announce the arrival of two new students to the Moon Dorm. The first one is Yuki Kuran, my little sister', said clearly Kaname observing everyone's bemused faces.

'We will be most accommodating to our young princess', answered Takuma, the first to take a hold of himself, the others nodding eagerly. The prefect girl was a pureblood, Kaname-sama's little sister, the princess of the vampire race. Their's lord behaviour around the girl made sense for everyone now.

'What about the other one? asked Shiki.

'I hope you'll treat him nice since he'll be one of us from now on. I expect a...tolerant behaviour toward him', finished Kaname, his look making the other vampires to shiver.

'Of course, Kaname-sama. We will show that person all the proper respect', answered Ruka.

'But who is this mysterious person?' asked Rima with curiosity.

'None other than Kiryuu Zero', said the pureblood softly. He observed the reactions that the name elicited from the vampires: Takuma's lips played a crooked smile, Ruka was paler than usual, Senri and Rima were frozen like the majority of the vampires, Kain furrowed his brows and Aidou was gasping like he had a heart attack. This was too amusing. Luckily, he already put Yuki on her room so they won't crowed her. The girl needed rest to recover after her awakening.

Everyone was still in shock when the Moon Dorm's door opened to let inside Zero. The boy felt akward, that was for pureblood indulged his darker side and welcomed the waves of discomfort coming from the vampire hunter. Soon enough though, Kaname had to pay attention to his surroundings, because the vampires were eyeing Zero as if he was an alien...a dangerous one.

'Kaname-sama, this can't be real', said Aidou snarling at Zero.

'What is he doing here? He doesn't belong to this place', continued Ruka with resentment.

'A vampire hunter among us...' interfered Shiki.

'I'm sure there is an explanation', said Takuma with the same smile in place, sensing the anger Kaname was projecting to them.

'Zero was bitten by a pureblood some time ago, but his condition got worse just now because of his increasing hunger. Tha's why he can't attend Day Class anymore', explained Kaname in his calm refined voice.

'Kiryuu is an ex-human? But...that means he'll fall to level E one day or another. Why are we keeping him here?' yelled Aidou.

' Zero looked a great restraint of his violent tendencies. It seems his hunter blood is helping him control the madness', replied the pureblood eyeing Zero as if to tell him that this was all bullshit and only his blood kept him sane. ' This way I can control his development and kill him if it comes to that', said darkly Kaname giving goosebumps to all the present vampires, but his eyes that never moved from the lilac ones of Zero telled an entirely different story.

'Wouldn't you like that?' snapped the vampire hunter annoyed at the warm apologizes glinting in Kuran's burgundy eyes.

' How are you daring to speak like that to Kaname-sama?' jumped Aidou, ice already reaching Zero's legs.

'Aidou!' interfered the pureblood. 'Zero is also under my protection for the time being', articulated Kaname, his eyes so cold that could compete with Hanabusa's ice.

'But...'started Aidou.

' Isn't fate interesting? Kiryuu-kun hates vampires, but it's one of them. That's what I call a good joke', grinned Takuma stopping Aidou to get himself punished.

'I already knew you had a twisted sense of humour. You just proved it to me', said Zero bitterly.

'That's enough. Zero, let me show you your room. I think you've caused enough ruckus for today', stepped Kaname on the conversation.

'Am I ruining you little sick Paradise?' asked Zero mockingly while they were climbing the stairs together.

'No. This is more like...my little bloody Paradise', whispered Kaname in Zero's ear, smirking The pureblood enjoyed the reaction he got from the vampire hunter. He felt the silver haired tensing and his aura was screaming panick.

At the same time, Zero was fuming internally. The audacity of Kuran to say something like this while invading his personal space and blowing in his ear like that...and on his neck too. He couldn't surpress a shiver and started to panick. It madehim blush because the bastard was aware of his reaction.

'It was just the beginning Zero, don't get too eager', said after a while in a lazy voice Kaname.

'As if I'd be wanting like that. Dream on', replied Zero calmly, but knowing that the pureblood already saw his reaction.

'I advise you to speak more kindly to me. They're waiting for a mistake to put you down and I can't be always by your side', trailed Kaname.

'They can try, but I have Bloody Rose', growled Zero.

'Don't be a fool. What can you do against all the vampires?' said Kaname as if he was speaking to a child. 'Here we part Zero. Your room is next to mine if you need something', continued the pureblood calmly.

'I hope not. If I could help it I'd never get out from here', said Zero grumpily.

'I expect to see you in class. Yuki will be sad otherwise', voiced Kaname then he let the vampire hunter standing in the hall while he entered his room.

'Jerk', mumbled Zero opening the door to his own room, but his eyes went wide at the luxury of it.

_No wonder that the bloodsuckers enjoy staying in the Moon Dorm. Everything is so...different. How can Yuki stand this?I feel akward, but again, Yuki was born a pureblood even though she grew as a human. He was still feeling wierd thinking about the girl as a vampire, but fortunately, Yuki was still Yuki. _

Zero had problems falling asleep, not only because he wasn't used to sleep on day time, but also because everytime he closed his eyes all kind of dreams plagued him. He was in the yard of a castle. Everywhere around him was only death. The night was lighted just by the burning corpses of vampires and horrible wailings pierced the darkness. He felt lost. He was sad. Silent tears were falling from his eyes. Where was he? Why he coudn't see him? A cold dismay was engulfing him. Where was he? Where was he? Where was he? When gentle arms wrapped around him and felt a kiss at the nape of his neck, he could breath again. ALIVE!

Zero woke up sweating and panting. He really hated this memories. His entire body trembled and he just wanted to go to the next room and see if the idiotic pureblood was there. As if this wasn't enough, his body twitched, the need for blood becoming desperate. He hadn't fed for three weeks and couldn't bear it anymore.

Zero fighted with his thirst and tried to lull himself to sleep, but he felt cold, his fangs ached and he started to shiver with the need from head to toe. He fell from the bed with a loud thud and soon after, his senses went wild feeling the presence of Kuran in the room. He could already smell the other's skin and blood, he was hearing his heartbeats...it was tantalizing._ God, what was happening with him? _

'Let me help you, Zero', said Kaname gently, his eyes softening at the mess the silver haired was.

'Fuck off! I don't want you here. Get out of my room!' panted Zero, shooting a bloodshed look at Kaname.

'If you didn't want me to know, you should have been more discreet', said the pureblood sarcastically, losing his calm.

'As if I can control it, moron', snarled Zero. 'Why have you came here, why are you helping me?' tried Zero to growl, but it came out as a whimper, making Kaname to raise an eyebrow.

'You know why. Do I really have to spell it for you?' mocked Kaname, becoming desperate faced with the stubborness of the other.

'I won't let you mess with my head again ', replied Zero on the verge of losing his sanity from trying to clutch to the pureblood and dip his fangs in his neck. 'Jerk', mumbled the vampire hunter and with it his last drop of will disappeared. He clinged to the pureblood and without any warning or preparation he sank his fangs in Kaname's neck. The pureblood gritted his teeth and waited for the artificial pleasure to take over him, an easy thing considering the one biting him was his mate. Zero was ripping his neck doing a mess, all while his hands were gripping at his sides.

Zero felt wonderful. That delicious dark spiced blood was flowing through him, calming him, washing all his pains, relaxing him. He closed his eyes and started to suck gently when another image appeared in his mind. He shoved the pureblood and cowered in one corner of the room.

'Zero...what...' started Kaname, but he stopped seeing the vampire hunter trembling violently and looking at him with eyes full of anger, confusion and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

'Why are you doing this to me?' yelled Zero frightened by the horrible scenes plaguing him.

'I'm not the one doing this to you. This are your memories, they are part of you', said the pureblood finally understanding what was happening with the silver haired.

'Liar!Liar!Liar! Get out of my room, get out of my life, I never want to see you again', screamed Zero completely delirious.

Kaname paled and a sheen of sweat covered his fronthead. In an instant he was gone from the room and Zero couldn't believe he just ran out like that.

Kaname stormed in his room and everything from his desk flew out the window, the sound of shattering glass deafening in the silence of the night. The pureblood was losing his self-control fast. He could feel the other vampires worried about him, but none of them would dare coming to him. Kaname was mad at Zero's words. He was hurt. The pureblood's rage was so powerful that his dark aura made everything float and shake. The objects around him started to desintegrate.

Zero was falling in shock when the door from his room flew away letting inside some nobles. Aidou, Kain, Takuma, Ruka, Shiki and Rima were glaring at him and he could feel the other vampires outside. Fear was getting to him seeing all the murderous looks, but he struggled to keep his face.

'What the hell do you want?' growled Zero. 'Get out of my room!' yelled the vampire hunter.

'I don't think so', hissed Aidou taking a step toward him.

'You lowlife', spitted out Ruka. 'How dare you? Kaname's scent is all over you, you're splashed with his blood and we felt his anger', said angrily the girl.

'We're gonna kill you. I'll tear you apart, personally', warned him Aidou approaching Zero.

The boy coudn't stop himself not to shudder and backed in the wall. He was screwed, but he didn't want to give in without a fight. He tried to move, but he couldn't. Aidou took another step invading his space and reached him. The noble's hand circled around the ex-human's neck. Zero blanked out and couldn't react. A whimper escaped his lips and he blushed in embarrassement. Aidou smirked and grazed Zero's cheek with his fangs. At the same time the door flew through the window and the nobles were all on their knees because of the black aura a furious pureblood was emitting. Kaname was standing in the middle of the room, making everyone nauseating.

'Aidou, I suggest you to take your hand from Zero's neck or I'll snap yours', said dangerously slow the pureblood. He was angry at the blonde. How could he have bruised that slender neck that was his from now on?

Aidou retreated his hand confused and turned to look at couldn't understand why the pureblood was mad at him and he saw the same confusion in the other eyes.

Kaname was looking at Zero and his heart ached for the scared form on the floor, hiding his head in his arms now. He won't lose him no matter what others or Zero thought. The pureblood knew that knowing the truth about the silver haired was bringing the worse out of him, but he couldn't stop the dark possessiveness that was in his nature.

'Zero, are you well?' asked Kaname in a smooth voice. 'Zero', called again softly the pureblood. 'Please, look at me. It's okay, you don't have to be afraid', said Kaname in a soothing voice as if he was calming a crying child.

The vampire hunter surprised at the vampire's tone and also unable to resist that voice that made him wanting to crawl to Kaname and hide in his arms from all the world, rose his head slowly, looking through wide scared beautiful lilac eyes at the pureblood. All the nobles were amazed at the changes on the usually stoic ex-human. He looked so...innocent and vulnerable.

The pureblood gritted his teeth at seeing the red line on Zero's cheek. He turned to Aidou and slapped him, making the others to gasp.

'If one of you touch Zero again, I'll kill you', hissed Kaname, making the nobles tremble.

'I'm sorry Kaname-sama', stuttered Aidou, his cheek still red and stinging.

'Be sure I'll make you sorry', whispered the pureblood darkly, only for Aidou and the other nobles to hear. 'I'll make you regret tasting a blood that is only mine to take', promised Kaname, his eyes deep red.

The vampires eyes grow wide at the statement of their leader and were gone so fast as if they had disappeared in thin air. Kaname tried to control himself for not scaring Zero that was looking confused. That feeling didn't last long, the ex-human glaring at the vampire.

'It's your fault! I hate you and I want you out of my room', yelled Zero trembling violently.

'Ok, I'm going', said Kaname getting out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being late again, but I've had kind of a block ^.^', then I helped my grandmother and when I returned to my dorm there were problems with my Master Degree admission. These sound all as excuses, but please don't stab me with your forks...:)

Enjoy the chapter! I hope you'll like it!Thank you for the lovely reviews you gave me until now. I hope there will be more in the future. Have fun!

**Be careful what you wish for...you might get it! **

by Molested Bunny

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate from a long time ago. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.

**Warnings:** Non-consensual blood drinking (maybe). Yaoi - Slash.

**Spoilers: **Yes, for the whole Vampire Knight series.

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, implied Kaname/Zero x Yuki, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou

**A/N: **The story begins after the defeat of Rido, but with some twists: Kaname and the others are still at Cross Academy and Yuki wasn't awakened as a pureblood vampire. At points I write more from one character's point of view or another – which means that everything happening is from their perspective, not necessarily mine. Reviews are very, very welcome, just keep in mind this is one of my first attempts at a serious fanfic… so please be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. I also don't own or I am associated with the song and the artist mentioned.

Chapter VI - **THE LOVE OF A PUREBLOOD**

_"My heartless words torture you; well I suppose until even now it pains you_

_And in the interior of the pain, thefact was that you continued to conceal a face unknown to me, didn't you?"_

D'ESPAIRS RAY, "Yami ni furu kiseki"

After everyone left, Zero felt empty. Somewhere deep inside of him he wanted to call the pureblood back, but his pride was too great. Where was the proof that Kuran really cared for him? He was probably just a substitute for his mate, every time Kaname looked at him, it seemed to watch someone else. Zero was horrified to realize that this thought brought a lot of unwanted pain. _This was ridiculous!_ He couldn't be falling in love with Kaname, no, Kuran. It was the most terrible thing that could happen. Was he going soft on the pureblood or what? He was a vampire, an unfeeling bloodsucker, his enemy, then why his heart felt warmer at the memory of Kuran's words and actions?

The silver haired vampire finally relaxed and was almost asleep when the door opened slightly with a loud sound. Zero bangged his head on the mattress feeling too tired to deal with Yuki right now. The girl entered and sit beside the vampire hunter. With a sweaty little hand she tried to smooth the wild silver locks, but the boy averted her hand.

'Don't do this! Tell me, why didn't you come to me for blood? Why have you gone to my big brother? I'm a pureblood too, you know. I won't die so easily', started the girl to ramble.

Down in her heart, Yuki felt betrayed that Zero went to Kaname. Wasn't she the one he loved? Why go then to her big brother? When she thought about Zero sinking his fangs into her neck, a shiver went through her body. Did he let Kaname-sama to drink from him as well? Jealousy brought a bitter taste to her mouth. Big brother was hers! Zero was hers! They shouldn't interact with each other. They were supposed to fight over her, to be enemies for eternity. Her hand clenched in Zero's hair and tugged at it forcefully, her beautiful features twisted in an ugly mask of resentment. She let go only when a soft whimper reached her ears and a firm hand grabbed her wrist.

'I think you better go, Yuki', said the ice cold voice of Kaname, a dark shadow floating over his face. The girl shuddered slightly and without even one word of apology ran out from the room.

'Are you badly injured, Zero?' asked on the same calm, but smooth tone Kaname.

'What are you doing here, Kuran? Didn't I tell you to get out?' asked scornfully the vampire hunter.

'And since am I doing what you want?' inquired the pureblood, a slight smirk on his face.

'Fuck...started Zero, but stopped when he saw Kuran arching an eyebrow mockingly at him.

'You...are...unbelievable!' replied the vampire hunter totally stupefied. 'I don't get you. You seem so cold, so distant to everything and everyone, but you're such a perverted creature', almost spat out Zero.

'I prefer the term highly-sexual', corrected him Kaname without batting an eyelash.

'Are you joking?' asked the younger vampire incredulously.

'I was never more serious mate', answered the pureblood, his tone of voice emphasizing the last word.

The vampire hunter's face went through ten different shades of colors in just a few seconds. He felt ill that he didn't feel ill at being called that. Actually, if he was absolutely sincere with himself, his blasted heart was giving a loop, tagging hardly at his clear mind. Well, maybe not that clear anymore.

'Just give us a chance, Zero', whispered Kaname in his ear brushing his lips on it, the heat of his body suddenly so close to Kyriuu's cold one, making him unconfortable. The pureblood felt the other tensing and retreated slightly, but not before floating fingers touched his shoulder.

'I am way too tired to deal with this now', said a little breathless Zero. 'Can you please, go?'

'As you wish, spider lily', replied Kaname and got out elegantly, closing the door after him.

The vampire hunter repressed a blush at his last mumbled words, clearly intended just for himself: 'Damn sexual tension! This is so frustrating!'

The weekend came and Aidou was dreading it for the first time in his life. The ultimatum that Kain gave him was hanging above his head. He got used at the idea of his first time being totally unromantic, nothing like he thought it would be, but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. Something cold and bitter coiled around his heart. All this process of thinking and feeling made him hungry so, the blonde noble went to his secret stash of sweets, just to bump into the last person he wanted to meet.

Akatsuki smirked at him and grabbing him by the elbow, turned the other and slammed his cousin into the wall. Aidou's mind blanked out. For several minutes he just sat there letting Kain to do whatever he wanted, before realizing how stupid he was behaving and shoved the older vampire away from him. Hanabusa stared at his cousin for a few moments and the light from his blue clear eyes dimmed a little.

'You really are different than I thought', said with a raspy voice Aidou. 'Tomorrow night we will fuck and get over with this curse, but I expect more respect then when you tumble with your...one night stands', spat out Aidou, almost disgusted.

'Oh, so what? You want roses and champagne and all that shit?' asked Kain feeling hurt at the blonde's distant behaviour and not understanding it.

'No, I expect to do it in a room with a bed at least, not in an abandoned cold dusty corridor where I stashed my sweets', replied Aidou with dignity.

'Then tomorrow night don't run away and sleep in Takuma's room again', said Akatsuki coldly, still bothered by Aidou's reaction to him.

'Whatever', dismissed him Hanabusa and returned to his room , forgetting all about the candies. The blonde crawled in the middle of his bed, tucked himself in and clutching his favorite pillow to his chest, start sobbing quietly.

Takuma was getting increasingly worried about Shiki. The younger vampire beame restless, hadn't slept for three days now, didn't go to classes anymore, he just paced in his room from one corner to the other. He also had some agressive moments, followed by depression. The blonde vampire was afraid that Shiki was going to do something stupid.

_That bastard Rido! He tortured his son even after his death. ursed be his soul!_ Ichijou was thinking how to suggest to the other that he needed help and Takuma alone wasn't doing a great job, when the door was slammed into the wall and Shiki entered the room. He was a wreck! Takuma felt tears prickling at his eyes. His gentle beautiful lover looked as if he was half insane: blood red eyes shifting everywhere, hair sticking in all directions, greyish clamy skin and trembling hands.

As soon as his eyes met the green ones of Takuma, he jumped in his arms, forehead resting on the taller's vampire shoulder. Ichijou sighed sadly and his hands went around the smaller vampire, putting light kisses on his hair, his eyes, nose and lips. He was so much into it as if trying to absorb the despair and darkness that stained Senri's heart.

'What happened?' asked Takuma when the other seemed to calm down.

'I...I almost attacked a human. I was with Rima at one of our photoshoots and I barely stopped myself from jumping the photographer', whispered Shiki, as if he was scared of himself.

'Yes, but it's important that you controlled yourself. You are not the beast that Rido was. You are your own person and a wonderful one at that. Your soul is the thing I love the most at you', finished Takuma, his eyes deeply fixed on the sapphire ones of Shiki.

'Thank you', replied simply Senri, but his words spoke volumes.

'I promise you I'll find a way to get every trace of him out of you, no matter what I have to do', vowed Takuma solemnly, kissing the silky brownhair of Shiki one more time.

Kaname was seething inside of him. Some idiot that didn't know better had announced the Council about Zero. That's why at the present time he was in his office facing two stern vampires who demanded to take the ex-human in custody. Of course, the imperative tone was masked behind apologetic looks and excessive politeness.

'We are really sorry for the inconvenience, Kaname-sama, but since Kyriuu isn't made by you, as we just were informed, we feel obligated to remove the threat that he presents by taking him in custody', said the older looking vampire.

'So, you are implying I am not capable of taking care of one ex-human?' asked the pureblood in a silky voice, but the danger that was slipping through was obvious.

'How could we ever presume such a thing?' interfered the other vampire, his hand twitching slightly at the sudden coldness that took over the room.

'Yes, you wouldn't', stated simply Kaname, but his eyes told another story. 'Kyriuu Zero will stay under my supervision as long as I see fitted and you won't interfere just to gain the upper hand on the vampire hunters. Find yourself another test project', finished icily Kaname, his burgundy eyes cilling and burning at the same time the vampires skin.

'We didn't want to use him that way...it's just...it's safer if he is...' stuttered the younger vampire, entirely teriffied by the pureblood that was their King. He didn't want to come here from the beginning.

'Stop insulting my intelligence or the consequences would be dire', cut him off Kuran, completely disgusted by the lack of control displayed by the two vampires.

'We would never try to insult Kaname-sama, we apologize if that's how it turned out to be', replied hastily the older one, gulping visibly.

'Then send a message from me to the Council: if they intend to start a war with me for Kyriuu's keeping, they should remember what happened last time when the members interfered in my business', told them Kaname, a feral glint in his eyes. Then he dismissed them with a gracious movement of his hand.

'We're sorry for intruding', excused themselves the vampires, sweat covering their forehead. They made a low bow and almost disappeared through the door.

Kuran glared at the closed door, fury engulfing him now like a tornado. They wanted to take Zero and use him for their purposes, they intended to control him as a puppet in order to gain power over the vampire hunters. Kaname was painfully aware of some of the ways that forced the ex-humans to obey the purebloods. He felt sick. A deep rage took over him and the air around his body cracked with raw power. The dark locks of his hair were floating around his face and his eyes were two blazing pools of red. In the blink of an eye everything started to explode in the office.

The pureblood didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he stopped when he saw a concerned Takuma and a shocked Zero standing in the door. Kaname scanned him rapidly. He seemed fine with the exception of the open wide eyes staring at him with unmasked bewilderment.

'Kyriuu wanted to see you. I tried to stop him, but...' started cautiously Ichijou to say, but the pureblood interfered in a raspy voice still tinged with dark fury.

'Takuma, if Zero wants to see me, then you or whoever he asks would kindly help him. Do I make myself clear?' asked Kaname on a low menacing voice.

'Yes', replied simply Takuma bowing his head.

'Take care of the mess in my office', continued Kuran.

'Yes', replied on the same tone Ichijou.

'And find out who opened his mouth', finished icily the pureblood.

'I understand', answered Takuma, silently feeling sorry for the poor bastard that couldn't keep his mouth shut.

'Zero, let's go to my room. We'd be more comfortable there', turned Kaname to the vampire hunter, his expression changing drastically. His eyes took on a softer note and he seemed more relaxed. Zero shuddered a little, but couldn't understand why. He was also curious about the episode in the office. What could have happened to cause such a slip of control in the usually stoic pureblood? _This damn curiosity of his! _The truth was that Zero felt intrigued by the thing or person that could shatter Kuran's calmness just like that.

They walked side by side in utterly silence. Once they reached the pureblood's room, Kaname invited him to relax on the sofa and sit beside him, the burgundy eyes never leaving him. The vampire hunter felt unnerved.

'I want to...' started Zero hesitantly.

'No! I can't let you do that! Not now!' interrupted him Kaname.

'You don't even know what I want to say', replied a little annoyed the silver haired teen.

'You want to leave the Moon Dorm, suggesting to me that your place is not here. You also want me to convince Yuki this is the best way...or something along these lines.' Zero gaped at Kuran. _How the hell did the pureblood read him so well?_

'Zero, earlier two Council assignees came to me and asked me to deliver you to them. Someone told them about your condition', stated Kaname the situation they were in.

'So, I can't go because they'll come and get me?' replied resigned Zero.

'No! God, no! What do you take me for?' asked clearly surprised the pureblood. 'I refused to hand you over. I care for you if you forgot. Moreover, I can't even stand the idiots', said Kaname honestly and Zero just stared at him. Kuran's behaviour was out of the pattern. _Was he feeling unwell because of the burst from earlier? _

'Oh, thank you', said quietly the vampire hunter. 'Then I'll leave the Academy. No use to make problems for everyone', finished Zero feeling dejected for some reason.

'Oh, for...Are you that daft, Kyriuu?' asked Kaname annoyed at how oblivious the younger one was. 'Didn't you get it until now? I...love you! I will not let you alone. Are you ready for the consequences of your ations? If you leave I'll come with you. I'll follow you everywhere', said the pureblood seriously, staring at the other.

Zero's eyes widened even more if that was possible. _Was Kuran for real? _Then, suddenly, the realization hit him with the force of a train at full speed. The pureblood was furious with the Council for him. The person that completely shattered Kaname's world was...him. The vampire hunter felt something wierd coiling in his chest, his throat was feeling as if an invisible hand was tightening around it, black spots started to dance in front of his eyes and red blotches appeared on his cheeks. He started shivering violently and clawed at his chest.

'Zero, Zero, what's wrong with you?' asked the pureblood shaking him lightly.

'I...I think I'm having a panick attack', replied the vampire hunter, his voice trembling slightly.

'What? Why? Are you worried about the Council? I won't let them touch you', said Kuran soothingly.

'I know. That is the problem', answered honestly the younger vampire.

'You should rest, lay on the bed', said Kaname lightly, almost amused, when he understood where Zero's reation came from.

'Stop laughing, this is not funny. I feel sick. God, I hope I won't throw up, that would be utterly morifying', rambled Zero.

'You should sleep', insisted the pureblood pushing the vampire hunter on the bed. ' I'll be there, sorting through some papers. We will talk when you wake up.'

Zero stared absently to the ceiling of the room, following the patterns of thorns painted on it. In the middle of them there was written something: "Purebloods are capricious creatures, full of sorrow, violence and despair, soothed only by their mate. The love of a pureblood is something so absolute that only the one it is meant for can comprehend it." Zero's eyes went wide for a second, then they closed slowly, the burning letters engraved in his mind: "The love of a pureblood is absolute."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update this, but there were some inconveniences. Firstly, school and my own reluctance to write this down... I had it on paper, but I coudn't bring myself to write it on computer...I AM REALLY SORRY! Thank you for your patience and for the lovely reviews... Enjoy and please comment if you like it. Have a nice day!

Be careful what you wish for...you might get it!

by Molested Bunny

Rating: M

Summary: Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate from a long time ago. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.

Warnings: Non-consensual blood drinking (maybe). Yaoi - Slash.

Spoilers: Yes, for the whole Vampire Knight series.

Pairings: Kaname x Zero, implied Kaname/Zero x Yuki, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou

A/N: The story begins after the defeat of Rido, but with some twists: Kaname and the others are still at Cross Academy and Yuki wasn't awakened as a pureblood vampire. At points I write more from one character's point of view or another – which means that everything happening is from their perspective, not necessarily mine. Reviews are very, very welcome, just keep in mind this is one of my first attempts at a serious fanfic… so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. I also don't own or I am associated with the song and the artist mentioned.

CHAPTER VII - **Loved and Unloved **

_"Please give me a kiss hot enough to choke me up_

_Please love me_

_Forgive me for becoming soiled_

_Destroy me with those hands of yours..." _

_'_Scrap & Build', HATSUNE MIKU (Vocaloid)

Aidou was trembling like a leaf. He stared at himself in the big mirror that adorned his closet. _Was he that common? _The blonde's eyes glanced at the lithe body dressed in a light blue pyjama made of silk. He looked objectively at his bare feet and at his pale neck, at the golden locks falling softly in his sad baby blue eyes. _Yes, he was common. No wonder Kain found him boring and wanted to get rid of the obsession for him. It was after all just the product of a spell. _

The boy wanted to cry. He always thought his cousin was the only person in the family that truly appreciated him, that cared for him and acknowledged his intelligence. Could he be more wrong? It seemed he was good enough to hang around, but not to love. How pathetic was that?

That was the moment when Aidou finally understood: he was in love with his cousin. From all the terrible things that could happen to him this was his undoing. The young vampire concealed this feeling so well that he fooled even his own heart. Now that Aidou admitted, he had to hide it once more because there was no way that Kain returned his feelings. _What was he going to do?_ _How would he sleep with Kain knowing the other was only looking at his body, his heart being near Ruka's bed or something? _Tears were pooling in his eyes.

The door clicked open, but his feet were rooted to the ground. His sad eyes looked right into Akatsuki's lustful ones. Everything came crashing around his feet like glass. _He couldn't do this._ He tried to run, but Kain grabbed him roughly by the arm and yanked him into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Before Aidou even regained his balance from being pulled so harsh, Kain had shoved him again, this time further into the room. The younger vampire stumbled, fell and landed face-down on the bed. Hanabusa felt powerless.

The blonde let Kain touch him silently, running his fingers along his delicate jaw, whispering a name at him that belonged to someone else. After a while, Aidou responded desperately, touching his cousin with a selfish need, like a child hungry fot attention. When the older vampire felt Hanabusa so soft and compliant he grabbed his hair roughly and yanked his head back, leaning down to bite at the exposed joint between his neck and shoulder, eyes completely red with bloodlust. Aidou's body flared with pain where the sharp fangs sank into his flash, but soon it faded and jolts of desire flooded through him.

The younger vampire burrowed his fingers in Kain's locks clutching at him as if he was his safe line. His body felt extremely hot while his heart was encased in coldness. When his cousin started to undress him, the blonde didn't protest anymore. He just stayed there watching Akatsuki unbuttoning his pyjama shirt and raised his hips a little when slender fingers pulled at the hems of his pants.

From his part, Kain was going crazy with desire. He knew it was just the spell's power, but he couldn't take his eyes off Hanabusa. His silky skin was flushed lightly, his hands were gripping at the satin sheet, his mouth was slightly opened in a silent gasp, long golden eyelashes shadowing the smoldering blue eyes, but the most enticing was his smell, a mix of coconut and chocolate.

Akatsuki trailed little hungry kisses over all his skin, then he stopped to lick one perky nipple, eliciting a needy moan from Aidou. That was all that it took for his control to slip completely. Kain practically attacked the blonde like a hungry cat faced with its favorite dish.

Aidou was completely out of his mind. The excruciating pain pulsing in his heart was blending with the unbearable pleasure that his body felt. Moreover, he felt utterly embarrassed. The vampire wass sure he will go crazy if this continued. His trail of thoughts got interrupted when Kain started to nibble at his cousin's hands were caressing now his tighs and were dangerously closeto a certain sensitive part of his anatomy. He knew the other liked it rough, when Kain suddenly took him without properly preparing him beforehand, he really felt unloved. He tried to hide the tear escaping him. Aidou wanted more than ever to just get over it.

Two hours later, Aidou was curling under his favorite blanket, sporting some bruises, still dirty with semen and blood, his soul completely shattered. The vampire stared beside him at the denting on the matress where Kain should have been. _Was he that repulsing?_ He surpressed a sob trying to keep his dignity intact.

Kain was on the floor of his bathroom retching heavily. The lust clouding his senses passed once he slept with Aidou, but his clear mind came back. He felt like beating himself up to a pulp. He just treated his precious cousin like one of his nightstands. How was he going to face him after all of this? He felt like a total jerk. Aidou was the person he cared for the most and he treated him like a whore. The worst thing that Kain knew he was a virgin. God damn it! He leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of the bathroom's floor and for the first time since he was a kid he started to cry. Usually he passed like this cold individual, but he couldn't stop crying everytime images of what he had done to Aidou appeared on his mind. He hated himself even more that the darkest vampiric side of him enjoyed it tremendously so, he couldn't stop being aroused at the memory of his cousin's milky soft skin, his pouty lips or the little wonderful sounds he made.

Kain slammed his head hard against the floor, smearing with blood. How was he going to apologize for this unforgivable mistake? He just couldn't do it. He coudn't stand in front of Aidou saying he was sorry, knowing that the apology didn't repair a thing, knowing he hurt the blonde in a horrible way.

Zero was awake for ten minutes, but feigned sleep listening to Kaname's breathing while he was dealing with some papers at his desk. The vampire hunter was never before so painfully aware of the other's presence. He could smell the pureblood's blood and every little move he made affected Zero greatly for some reason. The silver haired decided to give up this useless fight with himself, but before, he wanted to be sure if this thing they had was worth letting himself go.

The vampire hunter wondered if he could bring forth willingly the memories of his previous life shared with the pureblood. It was only fair to be on equal foot with Kuran._ He wasn't curious or something. Who was he trying to fool? He really wanted to remember. _

The ex-human concentrated really hard, trying to look like he was sleeping. Suddenly, memories came to the surface with the power and violence of a hurricane. _I remember! I remember everything!_ He saw Kaname saving him, he relived the three years they were together in a flash, he felt the love and care of the pureblood, he knew the other's feelings, he understood the passion, he died once again and he felt the sorrow of leaving his mate in such pain.

Zero realized that the pureblood's awful character that he totally loathed was the result of his loss. His body tensed with the repressed knowledge and feelings tumbling to the surface, but the hunter fought them and relaxed again. From now on he would be safe and he could soothe the pureblood's pain. He prepared to sit up from the bed when a light knock was heard at the door. Zero sensed Yuki so he decided to feign sleep. It was embarrassing to face the girl, especially now when he realized how tangled their relations were.

Yuki stormed in the room after the soft knock, but stopped midway when she saw who was in her brother's bed. She gazed longingly at Zero, then turned to Kaname.

'What is he doing here, big brother?' asked the girl, clearly unpleasantly surprised.

'I thought that was rather clear. He's sleeping' answered the pureblood visibly amused, but knowing him a lot better now, Zero detected a subtle trace of warning.

'In your bed? Frpm all possible places? I hope you didn't force him' replied Yuki seriously and the ex-human perceived a certain level of aloofness in her tone. He barely kept himself from shivering.

'I wouldn't dream of it' said Kaname smiling gently, but the silver haired could feel his gaze freezing the air in the room.

'What are you planning?' hissed Yuki.

'What do you mean?' played it innocently Kaname.

'You! You are behaving differently. Why aren't you watching me with the same look?' asked petulantly the girl.

'What look?' replied the pureblood still acting naively.

'The one you're looking with at Zero now!' yelled the girl, but she lowered her voice immediately, realizing they were not alone.

'Yuki, I assure you I've never looked at you in the same way I look at him. Nothing and no one compares with my feelings for him' answered calmly Kaname.

'Oh, dear God! Are you...I can't even say it! Is this a bad joke or something? How is this even possible?' said Yuki outraged.

'Well, if you let me explain it...' started the pureblood, his eyes like two icicles.

'No! I don't want to nor do I care to listen to this atrocity! The things aren't supposed to be like this. You should love me! ME! Not him! You should hate him! You should try to kill him! Zero is mine!' yelled the girl enraged, not caring anymore that the hunter was in the same room.

'He's not a toy, Yuki. Let me explain you the situation' said Kaname, sadness and regret tinting his voice. Zero was bewildered. Not even in his wildest fantasies would he have imagined such a scene.

'Zero is mine, dearest brother' hissed the pureblood princess, sharp little white fangs protruding from her mouth, eyes glowing a light red.

'I'm sorry, Yuki, but he is the only one I won't hand in even to you' said Kaname in a silky cold voice that produced goosebumps on the girl's skin.

'He dedicated his life to me! He worships me, I am the only thing that keeps him alive!' yelled Yuki throwing a tantrum.

'His life is his own, little sister. The only thing we can do is to hope that he'll see our love and accept it, if not returning it' answered the pureblood, a great pain lacing his voice.

'He hates you!' laughed the girl. 'You don't stand a chance, but you don't even care. You would let him walk all over you. I don't know which one of you is more pitiful' said the girl nastily.

'I'm starting to think you are the pitiful one, Yuki. I thought your time as a human will make you stronger, I thought you won't cave in to the darkness that comes with being a pureblood, but...' whispered Kaname, his shoulders sagging visibly.

'What do you know?' yelled Yuki. 'I was such a powerless human. For a long time, after that day when you saved me, I lived with the fear that there are THINGS out there that can kill me without breaking a sweat. I thought I was the dinner, but one day... BAM! I found out I was at the top of the pyramid. You can't possibly understand the surge of power I felt. No one was going to hurt me again! I have the power!' finished Yuki breathing heavily.

Kaname was staring with sorrowful eyes at her, recognizing the mentality of all the purebloods out there. At the same time, Zero was biting his tongue so to not scream in agony. Where was the sweet Yuki he knew? She really was a cold blooded killer as all the purebloods...except Kaname. The things were so twistd up. Nothing made sense anymore.

'You really let yourself to fall in the sweet trap of the pureblood's way' replied Kuran, bitter and defeated.

'Brother, Zero will be mine...in a way or another' answered overly sweet Yuki.

'Don't provoke me! I already told you. You don't want me as an enemy, little crazed sister' growled Kaname, his voice so low that it came out as a deadly whisper. The vampire princess started to tremble for real. The aura of her brother was suffocating.

'I...I'll make him kill himself over me if you dare...' started the girl, but Kaname lost any resemblance of common sense at the "kill himself" part. The power cracked around him and shadows seemed to cling to Yuki, trying to rip her apart piece by piece. Realizing what he was doing at the girl's desperate scream, the pureblood used his powers to throw her out.

Kaname sit slumped in the chair with his face hidden behind his palms. He felt this was his fault. He should have tried harder to find a way to stop the darkness spreading, he should have explained better the dangers of the acquired powers, he should have done something...

The pureblood gasped and shivered lightly when two arms encircled him and suddenly, he was cradled at the chest of a certain vampire hunter. Zero was petting his hair softly and put a quivering kiss on the silky dark locks. Kaname raised his head to look at Zero. Red rimmed chocolate eyes gazed deeply in watery lilac pools. The next second was surreal for both of them. The pale pink lips of Kaname touched the soft full mouth of Zero, then both retreated slowly, eyes still locked with each other. The gesture was so gentle and unexpected that it startled both of them. If asked, neither Zero nor Kaname could tell which one leaned first.

Slowly, the pureblood got up from the chair and dragged Zero back to bed. He lay down with the silver haired beside him, face hidden in the crook of his neck. Both were crying silently. They cried for losing Yuki, they cied for their past hardships and pain and they cried out of happiness because they were rejoined once again.

Takuma was extremely tired. He researched about Shiki's condition for days, but coudn't find a single useful thing on it. Kaname was gone since three days ago with pureblood business, for some reason the vampire hunter seemed to avoid everyone hiding in Kaname's room, the vampires were faking ignorance and Akatsuki was trying to get under Ruka's skirt while steering clear of a gloomy Aidou. Everything was a mess, but he coudn't care only purpose was to find a way to help his beloved Senri.

Takuma trailed a pale hand through his blonde locks and sighed 's when he saw Aidou entering the library and passing by him as if Ichijou was invisible. The older vampire was ready to make an ironic remark when he saw how the younger blonde looked. Aidou was pale as a ghost, his eyes were dull and red rimmed as if he had been crying before, his hair was a mess, the clothes were hanging on him akwardly because he had lost so much weight in such a short period and his aura was pilsing with ruefully.

'What happened with you?'asked Takuma horrified.

'Oh, I didn't see you. Hello!' answered on a low monotonous voice Aidou. Ichijou was starting to get really freaked out.

'What have you done this time?' demanded Takuma to know frowning at the depressed blonde.

'What? I don't understand' said a confused Aidou.

'What stupid thing got you in this mood? Another spell? Your big mouth? Your peanut sized brain? What? Out with it Hanabusa!' yelled Takuma at the end of his patience. He had to help Shiki, not to babysit Aidou. Ichijou's words broke a damp in the blonde's soul. He just couldn't bear all the abuse anymore.

'Well, maybe if one of you, sanctimonious jerks, returned all the love I gave to you, all the attention and loyalty, then I woudn't do all this idiotic things, as you call it. I'm allways the happy-go-lucky pretty vampire, but you think I don't have my own problems? My own doubts? Well, fuck you and your arrogance' finished yelling Aidou and ran out, slamming the door so hard that the windows vibrated.

The blonde vampire was running and running as if Hell hounds were hunting him. Following an impulse he entered the first room he coul see through the tears blurring his vision. After closing the door he slumped down, arms around his knees and he started to sob uncontrollably. That until some odours hit his first one was the pregnante scent of Kaname-sama. Thank goodness that the pureblood was somewhere with business. Then, a second flavour tickled at his senses: Zero's sweet scent more exactly. He jumped to his feet so fast that he almost lost his balance.

'What are you doing here?' yelled Aidou, face streaked with tears.

'Shouldn't I be the one asking that?' replied Zero venomously, from Kaname's favorite armchair.

'You have no right to be here! Get out, you lowlife!' screamed Hanabusa and tears pricked his eyes. The young vampire bit his lip trying to control himself.

'Kaname gave me the right' said viciously the silver haired, but his eyes were looking full of worry at Aidou.

'You know what? I don't care! Do what the hell you want' finished lamely the blonde turning to leave the room, but Zero's voice stopped him.

'Do you want to talk?' asked kindly the vampire hunter.

'Are you serious?' blurted out half amazed half amused Aidou. 'What got into you? We don't like each other. Actually, that is an understatement. We loathe one another' continued Aidou, but every trace of fury was gone from his voice.

'You seem upset' was the only thing Zero said in reply.

'You wouldn't understand' answered Hanabusa hesitantly.

'Try me! You would be surprised at my vast experience' laughed it out Zero.

'What now, you are the great vampire hunter Kiriyuu Zero, the love counselor' said full of irony the noble vampire throwing himself on the fluffy bed. 'Hey, nice bed. I don't think the one in my oom feels quite like this' said like an afterthought the blonde.

'Yeah, Kaname really likes comfort. Stupid prissy pureblood!' replied laughing goodheartedly the ex-human so, Aidou couldn't even scowl at him. Instead, he started to chuckle.

'You are wierd. Somehow, you seem more relaxed' said Hanabusa eyeing the other curiously.

'So, getting to the sore point. What happened?' asked Zero.

'I can't just say it!' blushed furiously Aidou.

'Is this about Kaname? Do you have a crush on him? If that's it there's no point bowling your eyes out. I think eveyone is fascinated by him to a certain degree' said calmly Zero.

'It's not about Kaname-sama' mumbled the noble, cheeks flushing a deep red.

'Aidou, really, stop hesitating. I can't help you if you don't say a thing' sighed Zero, trailing a hand through his hair.

'I like this...guy, but he sees me just as a friend. At least that's what I thought, but the reality is that he dislikes me. The thing is we grew up togetherand I thought this guy was the only one who cared for me. It seems it was a false assumption' finished Aidou, avoiding Zero's eyes.

'So, you fell for your cousin, but he seems to not give a damn. Actually, your relationship got worse. He treats you horribly when he doesn't ignore you. Am I correct?' asked the vampire hunter smiling coyly at Aidou.

'Aham...' nodded the blonde looking in awe at the other. _How hid he guess? _

'Well, I have an idea how to help you, but you have to wait until Kaname comes back. Can you have some patience?' asked Zero watching the other with intense silver orbs.

'Are you serious? But I don't want Kaname-sama to know! What are you going to do? How will you help me?' asked without breathing the blonde vampire, a little of his usual liveliness coming back.

'He won't know. The thing is that when he returns, there will be a ball. That is the perfec occasion to resolve your problem' answered in a calculating manner Zero. Aidou looked with wide eyes at him. It was like some of Kaname-sama's personality rubbed off on the ex-human.

'Don't delude yourself I help you for nothing. I do this to keep you away from my mate you little gready bloodsucker. Kaname is not free anymore. Sorry to break it to you' continued Zero speaking with a sly smile. Aidou's head started to hurt.

'Ok...well, thanks Kiriyuu...I suppose. I'll go now' said the blonde not registering a single word of what Zero said. He felt like he was on a bubble full of drugged air.

After the door closed, Zero started to laugh loudly. The blonde looked like an idiot with his face displaying all that confusion. He probably won't even remember their disscusion at all. Zero sighed happily. He felt contented for the first time in a very long time. How couldn't he be? Finally, he was with his beloved one. His mate was powerfull, beautifull and loved him back. He wasn't lost in the darkness anymore. Everyone will think he went mad. Zero loughed once again, just because he could and he felt like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Be careful what you wish for...you might get it! **

by Molested Bunny

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Through a game of fate, Kaname realizes Zero is the reincarnation of his dead soulmate from a long time ago. Moreover, something is wrong with Yuki, Takuma is trying to save Shiki from Rido's traces of darkness and Aidou pays for toying with an unknown spell.

**Warnings**: Non-consensual blood drinking (maybe). Yaoi - Slash.

**Spoilers**: Yes, for the whole Vampire Knight series.

**Pairings**: Kaname x Zero, implied Kaname/Zero x Yuki, Takuma x Shiki and Kain x Aidou

**A/N : **So, finally I have an update. This is for all my lovely reviewers who begged so prettily. Thank you for your support and patience and sorry that is such a short chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. I also don't own or I am associated with the song and the artist mentioned.

Chapter VIII – **THE WORLD CHANGES AROUND US **

"_Entangled in spiraling threads, making a seam from the four edged core_

_Leading fate, shouldering it together and walking on_

_A countless number of hurts that cannot be wiped away, uncountable sadness_

_Heavy chains wrapped around my body, falling to the earth screaming the truth"_

Kumo (MUCC)

Kaname was restless. Almost boarding on paranoid. Every second spent apart from Zero gave him a feeling of uneasiness. The pureblood vampire told himself that it was normal taking in consideration the circumstances, and he had nothing to worry about, but that wild, dark instinct ingrained in his soul didn't give him peace.

Was something going to happen with Zero while he was gone? His senses were tingling, and not in a good way. Kaname was present only in body, the words spoken at the meeting landing on deaf ears. His thoughts and his heart were at the Academy.

There were other matters to dwell on as well: Ichijo was going crazy because of Shiki who seemed to have his own coping to do. The two conveyed the feeling that they were running after each other without being able to cross paths. It was unnerving and the pureblood didn't know how to help them since he couldn't figure out what the problem was.

Even more worrying was Aidou who apparently was fading away because of Kain's idiocy. The first time he smelled what the two of them were going at Kaname almost laughed out loud and teased them, but one minute later he caught a whiff of Aidou's misery. After he witnessed Kain's behavior towards Ruka in front of Hanabusa, he almost snapped at the older cousin. It was damn obvious that Aidou was completely utterly in love with Akatsuki, but the vampire was trampling all over his feelings because of his stupid pride.

Another issue and his main cause of his headaches, was his dear, precious sister who was becoming the epitome of pureblood bitchiness. He had no idea how to deal with her, but he surely hoped she won't do something stupid and tried to hurt Zero or their blood relation won't mean a thing: he will tear her apart.

What was a pureblood king to do when everything around him was falling to pieces while he was bathing in joy, so to speak?

And now it seems they had an extremist hunter faction wanting vampires totally erased from existence. Wait, what? When it had happened? Shit! Zero was making him lose his mind. He had to pay attention to the council's meeting. No more wandering thoughts for him today. His spider lily could wait…for now.

Zero was pouting. He had received a troublesome message from the Vampire Hunter's Association. It looked like a group of hunters have gone rogue and were aiming to destroy all vampires, without any regard for their principles.

The silver haired snickered to himself in derision. Just before he would have probably cheered for them, but things changed. Now, he was sulking because those idiots could ruin his plans to help Aidou during the ball.

Zero asked his only vampire hunter friend to help him by blatantly hitting on Aidou in front of Kain…well, maybe he actually blackmailed him, but that was of no importance. The bastard deserved all the angst coming from this. He was starting to panic that the blond vampire will just disappear one day. That's how awful he looked. And he couldn't accept that, especially now when it looked that despite all their previous antipathy they were striking a weird awkward friendship.

True, the blond vamp could be annoying as hell, but he had the most redeeming qualities: unwavering loyalty and truth be told, he could be damn adorable at times. Zero almost giggled imagining the faces that Aidou and Kaname would make if they knew his thoughts. That one would surely blow in his face.

The hunter was becoming more like his old self. He didn't know if he should be upset or not. The others looked at him as if he had grown another head, especially Yuki. He was still heartbroken that his childhood friend, the one he wanted to spend his life with at some point, was letting herself consumed by darkness. That was even more noticeable now that Kaname left for the council and Yuki asserted her authority in the Night Class.

The situation was distressing. Zero didn't know how to deal with the pureblood princess and hoped his lover knew what to do since he was completely clueless. If someone would have told him that he and Yuki will fight over the right to stay beside Kaname, the hunter would have laughed in their faces or shoot them, or laugh and then shoot them.

Aidou looked in the bathroom mirror once again and he barely stopped from bursting into tears seeing his sallow face. His eyes were red rimmed and he had dark rings, his skin looked feverish, but it had an unhealthy color, the corners of his mouth were turned down and his hair was resembling a bird's nest. What the hell was wrong with him?

The feelings for Kaname had never done this to him, but again, that was only infatuation. Contrary, what he felt for Kain was true love. A true love that destroyed him bit by bit, clawing at his insides like an enraged beast. This wasn't what he expected from "true love". How could a feeling so wonderful burn his blood and his sanity like a poison? At this point, Hanabusa felt that death was more merciful. Everytime he gazed at Kain, the older cousin was ignoring him consciously or was dotting on Ruka.

The noble was his childhood friend and he loved her, before all the mess he even wished for the two of them to get together and live happily ever after (like the romantic fool he was),but now Aidou wanted to gouge her eyes out and freeze that obnoxious laugh on her face. Before the damn spell, she brushed off all of Kain's loving gestures and now was bathing in all the attention.

Aidou frowned at his own image in the mirror. This wasn't him. This person full of hatred and resentment was nothing like him. He hoped Zero will help him because he was starting to lose it and if that happened, the end won't be pretty. Not that anyone cared lately. Besides Zero, apparently.

Zero with whom he was striking an odd friendship, Zero who was Kaname's beloved, Zero who seemed a completely different person from the high-strung vampire hunter that he was before.

Moreover, Yuki had gone absolutely mad. She was on a power trip and was making everyone nervous, even Zero, who lately was the favorite target of her fury. That was a bad thing and Aidou prayed to whoever was listening up there, that the day when he will have to step between Zero and Yuki will never come.

Where was his precious Kaname-sama when he needed him? Yeah, right. As if the pureblood king didn't have enough problems to deal with.

Kain was in turmoil. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He hated seeing Aidou so depressed, but his own mind would not let him approach the other. He had already done more harm than he could ever imagine. How could he look in his cousin eyes without seeing the pain, the self-doubt and the utter misery he put there? He couldn't face all of it. It was the best for both of them if they stayed clear of each other for a while.

The noble was torn apart between his affection for Hanabusa and his own pride. More so, Aidou was deluded in believing that they were in love. Of course, Kain had deep feelings for the younger, but they were nothing more than family. He loved Aidou, but he was in love with Ruka. Tha was another reason for which he had to stay away from the blond.

Somehow, his cousin had deceived himself in believing they were meant for each other. It was just the damn spell fooling with their heads and Akatsuki wasn't going to let that ruin his hopes with Ruka, who finally paid him some attention. _That's the damn spell's fault as well_ whispered a traitorous voice in his mind.

It would have been simpler if his treacherous body wouldn't have craved Aidou's blood, touch, smell or smile. It was driving him insane with want and that in turn, made him bitter and cold toward the blond, even if he despised his own behavior regarding his precious cousin. It was like a vicious circle he couldn't get out from.

The vampire was also concerned with the new raising problem: Yuki! What were they going to do until Kaname-sama came back? He was the only one powerful enough to oppose her. The entire Night Class was compelled to obey her and it seemed that she was developing a kind of rivalry with Zero so, no help coming from there. Everything was crumbling around them like a castle of cards.

For the first time in his long life, Kain felt like a child stumbling through the darkness. All of them had so many problems, each of them kept their own little secrets, making it difficult for the others to help, but he was sure of one thing: everything was going to change. If it would be for the better or not, only time could tell.


End file.
